


Las lágrimas de la ausencia

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Financial Crisis Gangbang (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Mistery, Revelations, Revenge, Sad, Torture, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Secuela de la crisis del gangbang, han pasado años desde que las naciones  castigaron a Alfred y que éste desapareció. Ahora años después alguien ataca a las naciones implicadas en ese crimen.¿Podrán detenerlo antes de que sea tarde?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

— Bien podemos comenzar con la reunión mundial— anunció Alemania, las demás naciones empezaron a exponer su punto o sugerir soluciones económicas de hambre, ecología etc.

Continuaron un buen rato y como de costumbre surgieron peleas y discusiones, Inglaterra y Francia parecía que iban a estrangularse, Grecia dormía rodeado de gatos, China quejándose de los jóvenes de hoy en día y Rusia los observaba con su eterna sonrisa espeluznante.

—¡SUFICIENTE!—gritó Alemania golpeando la mesa con ambas manos— ¿Cuando vais a dejar de comportaros como niños y ser más responsables?—

La sala se quedó en silencio mirando al alemán, Italia lo miraba como si no entendiera nada, Romano sentado al lado de España lo fulminaba con la mirada murmurando _macho patata estúpido_. A su lado estaba Japón tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre tomando notas.

Fue cuando Taiwan habló— Tiene razón Alemania pero así las reuniones no son tan aburridas ¿a que no?— preguntó a la sala quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

El alemán quería golpear su frente contra una pared, exasperado mientras rogaba por tener paciencia, pero un comentario de Dinamarca lo congeló a él y a todas las personas del la reunión.

— ¿Sabéis lo que sólo falta?— dijo Dinamarca— A América él si que sabia divertirse y nunca estaba triste, podía animar las reuniones—

— Si además de las ideas que tenía como crear un robot para acabar con el calentamiento global— dijo Australia con añoranza.

Se produjo un silencio pesado, impropio de lo que solían ser estas reuniones las naciones ante la mención de América se pusieron tensas sobre todo unas nueve naciones y un cierto canadiense que al escuchar eso apretó los puños.

Oye hablando de esto ya que siempre lo mencionamos en las reuniones mundiales ¿alguna pista sobre dónde puede estar Alfred?— preguntó Lituania esperanzado de saber algo de su amigo.

Las naciones negaron con la cabeza el lituano asintió triste y se sentó. Hungría miro a Toris con tristeza, también preocupada por América, Suiza se levantó.

— Hemos buscado por nuestras tierras, usado todos nuestros recursos pero nada— el suizo se sentó no mirando a nadie y con una sombra sobre sus ojos.

Hace varios años Alfred la personificación de Estados Unidos desapareció sin dejar rastro ni siquiera su jefe sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco su hermano Canadá, se hicieron grandes búsquedas donde los países participaron, incluido Cuba pero sin resultados. Las reuniones ahora eran más sosas, aburridas y deprimentes. Ninguna de las naciones se había dado cuanta de cómo les gustaba la actitud burbujeante y entusiasta de América hasta que desapareció, todos lo extrañaban mucho y las cosas desde entonces cambiaron.

El hermano gemelo de Alfred era un claro ejemplo, antes la gente no lo notaba (y todavía es lo mismo) pero en el pasado el canadiense habría estado feliz si Francia o Inglaterra lo hubieran notado pero ahora se ponía reservado, frío e incluso algo hostil cuando le hablaban Inglaterra y Francia. Además con el paso de los años empeoró, en el pasado estaba mucho tiempo con ellos junto con Alfred pero después de todo el fiasco Matthew no les hablaba a no ser que fuera sólo de trabajo y ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación con ellos. Cuando les hablaba se mostraba calmado pero si uno lo miraba a los ojos podía ver la pura rabia y desprecio que despedían. Después se iba a toda velocidad sin siquiera darles una mirada más a pesar de las súplicas de las dos naciones más ancianas dejando Arthur y Francis tristes.

Ellos dos también habían cambiado, Francis con su actitud coqueta y pervertida era más calmado, Inglaterra se ponía furioso más a menudo, bebía un poco más pero hablaba menos que antes. Las Italias, China, Japón, Alemania, Rusia y Prusia ellos cuando alguien mencionaban a América se tensaban y actuaban de un modo raro.

Las naciones no sabían por qué había desaparecido América, excepto los nueve y Canadá que se hacían una idea, Alfred desapareció unos meses después de que los nueve violaran y humillaran a Alfred. Sólo querían castigarlo y pensaron que ésta era la mejor opción o al menos se decían a ellos mismos.

La reunión terminó y casi todos dejaron la sala excepto los nueve que se quedaron aún en sus asientos con múltiples pensamientos en la cabeza.

—¿ Alguno tiene una pista de dónde puede estar?— preguntó Inglaterra, él era uno de los que más querían encontrar a su antigua colonia, era cierto que lo castigaron pero era por la crisis y le hicieron eso para se tomara las cosas más en serio.

—Nada Inglaterra-kun es como si hubiera desparecido de la faz de la tierra— el japonés concluyó esto pensativo, Alfred era su amigo pero la crisis y algunas de sus acciones los hicieron sufrir, por eso participó aunque el no odiaba a Alfred, sólo quería que las cosas se solucionaran.

—No es de extrañar después de lo que le hicisteis a mi hermano— se volvieron y en la puerta estaba Canadá mirándolos, la ira en el era tan palpable que todos lo podían notar— Si yo estuviera en lugar de mi hermano tampoco quería veros y me iría al rincón más alejado de la tierra—

—Canadá nosotros solo...—intentó explicar el Alemán.

—¡¡¡NO!!!—gritó Matthew se plantó frente a ellos furioso—¡Ni se te ocurra justificar lo que le hicisteis, aquello fue cruel y degradante—

— Camarada Matvei no es que sea la única vez que ocurre algo así a algunos de nosotros nos ha pasado eso—dijo Rusia quitándole importancia al asunto.

La nación los miró a todos con disgusto antes de decir —Puede ser verdad pero a diferencia de Alfred no fuisteis traicionados y violados por vuestros propios amigos, quienes considerabais familia—diciendo esto miro Arthur y Francis antes de irse de la sala.

—Vaya con Matthew se ha vuelto más agresivo—dijo Prusia intentado aligerar el ambiente, aunque era cierto Canadá no solo era así con sus antiguos tutores sino con los demás. En una reunión Rusia se sentó nuevamente sobre él pero a diferencia de la vez anterior el canadiense tiró a Rusia al suelo y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de él. Dejo sorprendidos a todos incluyendo a Rusia y hasta Bielorrusia, que siempre es muy protectora de su hermano, se quedó sin saber qué hacer con la nación normalmente tranquila.

—Esto lo ha dejado así, desde lo de América—dijo Inglaterra. Italia a su lado asintió no había dicho nada durante la confrontación pero se lo veía pálido.

—Tranquilo es normal que esté así Amerique se marcharía para despejarse, ya volverá algún día—

—Bueno a ver si vuelve el bastardo de la hamburguesa que ese no ha asistido ni echo su trabajo en años—dijo Romano cruzado de brazos.

—Kesese, tú tampoco es que hagas algo—dijo Prusia riéndose.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡repite eso bastardo de la patata!—dijo Lovino, así estuvieron ellos discutiendo.

Canadá llegó a su casa, una cabaña en el bosque se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero, fue al salón donde fue recibido por su oso. Matthew lo cogió en brazos necesitando algo de apoyo después del día que tuvo.

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó el oso.

—Soy Canadá, kuji—era habitual esto, su amigo siempre le preguntaba eso y el tampoco se acordaba de su nombre ¿era kumajo o kumita? La verdad es que era una broma entre ambos.

Canadá dejo a su oso en la silla y fue a la cocina, sacó pescado y se lo sirvió en un cuenco, en cuanto lo puso en el suelo Kumajiro se apresuró a comer, Canadá se sirvió maple en unas tortitas y se sentó en el sofá.

Mientras comía miró un viejo guante de béisbol, el que usaba cuando jugaba al béisbol con Alfred.

Flashback

— _Vamos hermano se que puedes lanzarla tan fuerte como yo —dijo América, mientras los dos hermanos se lanzaban la pelota._

— _Esta bien pero no digas que te advertí—Canadá le lanzó la pelota a Alfred quien se preparó para recogerla aunque no esperaba semejante fuerza que lo propulsó y se callo sobre un montón de barro._

_America se levantó riéndose, Canadá también así estuvieron lanzándose pelotas a velocidades supersónicas._

— _¿Ves? Te dije que podías lanzarla por algo eres mi hermano—_

_Canadá negó con la cabeza ante las cosas que decía su hermano los dos luego volvieron a casa para tomar algo y jugar a los videojuegos._

Fin del Flashback

Canadá sonrió al recordar eso. Alfred luego le regalo su guante de béisbol, que era una de las cosas que más valoraba América.

Cómo echaba de menos a su hermano y odiaba a esos idiotas por lo que hicieron y actuaban como si no pasara nada ni hubieran hecho nada malo, aún recordaba la mirada destrozada de su hermano cuando los vio después de la violación, ellos ni siquiera se disculparon.

Canadá dejó de pensar en eso ya había estado bastante furioso hoy y esos imbéciles no le iban a fastidiar aún más el día, con un suspiro fue a su escritorio abrió el cajón y sacó una fotografía mirándola atentamente un rato —¿dónde estás?—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se celebra una reunión en Suecia y Kiku sufre un desagradable encuentro.

La próxima reunión se celebró en Estocolmo, Suecia, se desarrolló con normalidad con Berwald como anfitrión. Sentado a su lado estaba Tino sonriendo alegre y amable a diferencia de su compañero intimidante.  
  
—Bueno eso es todo—dijo el Sueco con voz neutral—Gracias por haber asistido—mientras decía esto el organizador de las reuniones le entregó al sueco los papeles con los datos de la próxima reunión, este asintió.  
  
—Gracias a ti Suecia—dijo Ludwin sinceramente, la verdad es que cuando las reuniones se celebraban en Suecia eran menos caóticas que de costumbre por miedo a molestar al sueco.  
  
Berwald asintió, Finlandia saltó de su asiento con entusiasmo—Ahora que es invierno las estaciones de esquí están abiertas podéis ir si queréis—  
  
—Si mi esposa, yo y los demás vamos a ir—al decir eso Finlandia rojo como un tomate protestaba que no dijera eso mientras Dinamarca se reía a carcajadas.  
  
—Eh, Bueno gracias por la invitación—dijo el Alemán no queriendo ver las muestras de cariño entre el Sueco y el Finlandés, pero Italia sonrió conmovido.  
  
Después de la reunión los nórdicos acompañados de Estonia se fueron a las pistas, las otras naciones siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron también, otros se quedaron a tomar chocolate caliente junto al fuego.  
  
—Vee, vamos a la estación de esquí también ¿Japón vienes?—  
  
—Si no es mala idea—dijo Alemania, aunque se imaginaba tener que rescatar al italiano de la nieve por haber quedado semienterrado.  
  
—Hai, parece divertido pero primero tengo que ir al hotel a coger las cosas—  
  
—Bien te esperamos en la estación a las seis...—una bola de nieve impactó en su cabeza.  
  
—Toma esa, bastardo de la papa—dijo Romano preparando otra bola de nieve, a su lado España riéndose le ayudaba a lanzar bolas de nieve a Ludwin. Aunque su triunfo no duró mucho ya que recibió una bola en la cara de su hermano.  
  
—Ve, toma hermano—los dos hermanos se pusieron a lanzarse bolas de nieve hasta que los detuvieron Alemania y España.  
  
—Oye Lovi puedes tener la revancha en las pistas ¿vale?—  
  
El italiano asintió—Nos vemos en las pistas, pienso derrotarte macho patatas—  
  
—Adiós fratello—Italia se despidió de su hermano.  
  
—Nos vemos a las seis—dijo con una sonrisa el japonés, Italia le dio un abrazo y se despidieron.  
  
  
Por la tarde Japón después de volver al hotel y ponerse la ropa para ir a la estación estaba en el aparcamiento en dirección a su coche, miró a su alrededor. El aparcamiento estaba prácticamente vacío de coches no había nadie, el hotel lo ocupaban casi todas las naciones mientras estuvieran allí, y la mayoría estarían en la estación de esquí. Llegó al coche y empezó a buscar las llaves cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él, se volvió con rapidez a Japón se le ensancharon los ojos de la sorpresa.  
  
Delante de él había un hombre vestido completamente para esquiar, pantalones y guantes oscuros, chaqueta negra y la capucha de pelo extendida sobre su cabeza, el hombre llevaba un pasamontañas negro y unas gafas de esquiar, debajo del brazo llevaba unas tablas de esquí.  
  
 _¿De dónde ha salido?_ Japón lo miraba desconcertado, era raro que ya se hubiera puesto todo el equipo de esquí cuando aún no había llegado a la estación, supuso que quería ahorrarse tiempo y ponérselo aquí.  
  
—Disculpe señor ¿necesita algo?—preguntó Kiku.  
  
El esquiador no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarlo, era algo inquietante.  
  
—Bueno si me perdona tengo que irme—dijo deseoso de alejarse de ese hombre extraño cuando unas llaves aparecieron delante de él, Kiku miró sorprendido como el esquiador le tendía unas llaves. Las cogió y se dio cuenta que eran las suyas. Ahora lo entendía, se le debieron caer y ese esquiador lo vio y fue a devolvérselas—Domo arigato, por devolvérmelas—dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
El esquiador asintió y se dio media vuelta.  
  
 _Un hombre callado_ pensó el japonés se volvió hacia su coche, al abrir la puerta sintió una explosión de dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego otra más Japón se derrumbó en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y quedó inconsciente.  
  
Cuando Japón abrió los ojos de nuevo tardó un momento en que se le enfocara la vista, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación desconocida. Sentado y atado de pies y manos, le habían quitado toda la ropa excepto los pantalones, tembló del frío que hacía.  
  
De entre las sombras de la habitación apareció el mismo esquiador de antes, se paro frente a él.  
  
—¿Quién eres? ¿por qué haces est...—no pudo terminar la frase por que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, le dio otro en el estómago y otro en el hígado. Japón se quedó sin aliento, ese hombre tenía una fuerza inhumana.  
  
El esquiador dejo de golpearlo y se fue a una esquina de la habitación donde había una mesa llena de objetos que a Japón le dieron escalofríos en la columna, algunos parecían quirúrgicos y otros de tortura. El esquiador cogió unos cables largos unidos a lo que parecía una batería y se dirigió hacía él, Japón ya adivinando lo que iba a hacer intentó soltarse pero el hombre se había asegurado de atarlo bien.  
  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo el hombre lo obligó a abrir la boca y puso los cables en su lengua.  
  
—¡¡¡AAHHHHH!!!—el grito de agonía de Japón resonó en la habitación.  
  
—Ve Alemania ¿donde está Japón?—preguntó Italia.  
  
—No lo sé ya debería haber llegado—Alemania estaba preocupado, Japón nunca llegaba tarde y siempre era diligente y puntual—Vamos a buscarlo lo más seguro es que lo haya distraído Grecia o Turquía—  
  
Las dos naciones fueron en su busca.  
  
Kiku apenas podía mantener la consciencia ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Para él había sido una eternidad, le había electrocutado la lengua y gran parte de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse vio como su torturador paraba y colocaba los cables en la mesa para después dejarlo allí solo.  
  
Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que el esquiador apareció de nuevo con un vaso de agua que vertió en su cabeza, Japón se despejó con el frío repentino y sacudió la cabeza quitándose el agua. Miró con creciente terror como el hombre se acercaba de nuevo a esa mesa de tortura y cogía un instrumento de metal, un cascanueces.  
  
Japón quiso gritar, suplica pero no podía, tenía la garganta cruda de los interminables gritos y la boca destrozada y completamente hinchada. El esquiador le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y aprovechando su aturdimiento el hombre cogió unos de los dedos del pie de Kiku y lo puso en el cascanueces, el dolor que sintió Japón fue indescriptible, se oyó un desagradable Crack y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.  
  
Le hizo eso a todos los dedos de los pies y luego a sus manos, fue golpeado, pateado y torturado con otros instrumentos y le hizo numerosas heridas con un cuchillo, al final el japonés se encontraba en el suelo siendo nada más que un bulto sangrante y tembloroso. Vio cómo aquel monstruo se ponía en cuclillas delante de él con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como si estuviera estudiándolo, como si fuera un artista que inspecciona la obra que ha hecho.  
  
De repente el esquiador lo agarró por debajo de las axilas y lo llevo al otro lado de la sala que Kiku no pudo ver, ya que había estado atado de espaldas a ella. Allí había una especie de mesa lo puso allí y lo ató, el hombre a continuación fue a la mesa de la esquina a buscar algo, a estas alturas Japón ya habría pasado por suficiente miedo y dolor esa noche. Pero cuando vio al esquiador acercarse a él con un aparato con cable supo que esto solo era el principio.  
  
Alemania e Italia buscaron a Japón, lo llamaron al móvil pero no contestaba. Asustados avisaron a las otras naciones que se encontraban allí y preguntando dónde se encontraba pero ninguno lo había visto, estuvieron buscado hasta que la estación cerró. Decidieron volver al hotel por si estaba allí, en recepción vieron a Taiwan, Rusia, China y un Corea del Sur inusualmente serio que no intentaba cogerle el pecho a China.  
  
—¿Alguna noticia?—  
  
China negó con la cabeza—Nada en recepción dicen que lo vieron salir hace horas pero que no ha vuelto desde entonces aru—  
  
—Hemos llamado a los hospitales y no tienen a nadie con ese nombre o descripción—Taiwan estaba llorando, Corea le puso un brazo sobre los hombros reconfortándola.  
  
—Hemos avisado a los demás y nos están ayudando a buscarlo, pero ya es de noche y a este paso será más difícil encontrarlo—dijo Ludwin en tono sombrío, Italia rompió a llorar abrazando a Alemania.  
  
—Vee, ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si mientras venía en coche se estrelló en algún sitio?—preguntó el italiano pensando en el peor de los escenarios.  
  
—Tranquilo Italia a lo mejor le ha surgido algún imprevisto al venir y su móvil se ha quedado sin cobertura, sabes que Japón puede cuidarse—le contestó intentando tranquilizar al italiano y a sí mismo.  
  
 _Espero que sea eso._  
  
Era ya por la mañana cuando abrieron la estación de esquí y unos esquiadores se subieron al telesilla, querían esquiar sobre la nieve recién caída. Mientras subían el grupo hablaba entre ellos y reía cuando uno de ellos interrumpió a los demás.  
  
—Oye ¿qué es eso?—preguntó señalando hacia delante.  
  
Los otros esquiadores miraron hacia donde señalaba. Algo colgaba de una de las torres y se balanceaba en el viento, cuando se acercaron más se quedaron horrorizados.  
  
Allí colgado de una de las torres que sostienen los cables, había un hombre completamente ensangrentado y mutilado, estaba completamente desnudo en el frio y no había un solo trozo de piel que no estuviera cubierto de sangre.  
  
Un grito aterrorizado salió de los telesillas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ataque brutal a Japón deja conmocionados a los países mientras un montón de dudas empiezan a surgir sobre quien es el atacante.

Las autoridades vinieron enseguida alertados por los esquiadores, encontraron a la persona en muy mal estado pero sorprendentemente vivo y lo llevaron enseguida al hospital, no tardaron en descubrir quién era y llamaron a sus conocidos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?—preguntó Alemania, estaban en la sala de espera con muchas otras naciones Grecia estaba despierto y miraba a su alrededor preocupado, Inglaterra se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse e Italia estaba temblando siendo calmado por Hungría e incluso el estoico austríaco trataba de animarlo.

—Si le soy sincero señor—el médico llevó a Ludwin a un lado para que los demás no lo escucharan—Nunca había visto semejante grado de heridas—Alemania sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué le han hecho?—preguntó con temor.

—Le han torturado, hay heridas que son claramente de ácido además de heridas hechas por otros objetos, tiene todos los huesos de los pies y manos destrozados, múltiples heridas de arma blanca y la boca muy inflamada y con serias heridas y quemaduras de electrocución—

Se le congeló la sangre—¿Qué?—

—Le electrocutaron la lengua y el resto de la boca, además de varios huesos rotos y no hemos averiguado aún todas sus heridas—el doctor lo miró serio—El que hizo esto espero que lo atrapen pronto—

El alemán asintió también deseando eso, el doctor se fue y Ludwin se volvió hacía Inglaterra que lo había escuchado todo.

—¿Quién crees que lo hizo?—preguntó

—No lo sé Arthur pero la policía Sueca lo está investigando—Alemania se frotó las sienes—Tengo muchas teorías sobre quién lo hizo pero no lo sé—

Inglaterra le puso una mano en el hombro—No te preocupes lo investigaré, volvamos con el resto— se reunieron con los demás a decirles las noticias.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que les permitieron visitar a Japón, China, Taiwan y otras naciones asiáticas fueron los primeros en verle, cuando volvieron China estaba completamente pálido y Corea del Sur tenía la cara verde. Taiwan estaba catatónica y parecía que se iba a desmayar. Ahora más alarmados Ludwin, Feliciano y las otras naciones entraron en la habitación y se quedaron horrorizados ante la imagen.

Japón se hallaba postrado en la cama rodeado de cables y un pitido que señalaba sus latidos. Pero lo peor fueron sus heridas las tenía en todo el cuerpo, apenas lo reconocieron estaba hinchado, sobre todo la boca totalmente inflamada. Sus manos y pies estaban completamente vendadas junto al resto del cuerpo, parecía una momia.

Francia miraba completamente blanco a la nación sin poder gesticular ni una sola palabra, Inglaterra miraba a su amigo sin poder creerse que fuera Kiku, Alemania mismo estaba en shock e Italia cuando vio japón jadeó de horror.

—Vee, Japón—se acercó a la cama donde estaba la nación inconsciente—Vamos despierta te prometo que si lo haces te prepararé toda la pasta quieras y comida de tu país—

Francia cogió a Feliciano y lo alejó—Vamos dejémosle descansar—

Los demás hicieron caso a Francia y salieron, Inglaterra vio a China todavía aturdido.

—Lo investigaré personalmente y el culpable pagará—

—¿Pagar? Me parece corto después de lo que le han hecho a Japón—Romano estaba furioso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él si lo encontramos le daríamos de su medicina y luego acabar con él—dijo el Prusiano con voz llena siniestra y llena de rabia, todos lo miraron. Con su actitud arrogante y bromista a veces olvidaban que Prusia en el pasado fue la orden teutónica y un despiadado guerrero.

—Primero tenemos que averiguar qué ha pasado si estamos así no resolveremos nada—Inglaterra también estaba furioso, pero sabía que si no tenían la cabeza fría no encontrarían al culpable.

—Berwald nos está ayudando en lo que puede y me dará los informes de la policía, lo investigaré—el pobre sueco se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, aunque le insistieron que no lo era, aun así Suecia los estaba ayudando en lo que podía, sintiéndose responsable de lo ocurrido por no haberlo podido impedir.

Inglaterra se puso a trabajar para averiguar quién era el atacante y qué demonios ha pasado


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todavía no hay noticias del atacante de Japón, mientras Ludwin y Gilbert deciden ir a una fiesta para relajarse sin saber que se encontraran una sorpresa allí.

—West ¿Inglaterra tiene noticias?—  
  
Alemania negó con la cabeza—No, ha estado investigando sin apenas dormir y no tiene nada—  
  
Pasaron varios días y aunque Japón ya se había despertado no podía comunicarse, todavía estaba muy débil y no podía hablar o escribir, su boca y manos estaban curándose. Habían estado visitándolo junto a los demás Inglaterra, China, Italia y Grecia. Por suerte siendo una nación se curaría antes de lo que haría un ser humano.  
  
Gilbert hizo una mueca—Ese tipo sea quien sea es un bastardo muy astuto si ha podido escapar de la nariz de ese inglés—  
  
—Si tal vez Kiku pueda decirnos algo sobre él—  
  
Los dos hermanos estaban en una fiesta que se celebraba en su país, Ludwin no había querido ir pero su hermano mayor había insistido, se quitaría las preocupaciones y le traerían algo a Japón así que fueron. El lugar estaba animado con puestos por todas partes tenderos de juegos, premios y comida. Olía delicioso y estuvieron un rato jugando a disparar dianas con armas de juguete y ganando varios premios, Prusia por supuesto los más lindos.  
  
—Hey, West mira la cantidad de premios que mi asombrosa puntería a ganado verás cómo se quedarán verdes de envidia España y Francia cuando los vean—  
  
—Hermano deja de ser tan presumido—le regaño Alemania.  
  
Los dos hermanos estuvieron hablando hasta que el estómago de Prusia resonó.  
  
—Oye vamos a buscar algo de comer estoy muerto de hambre—  
  
—Pero si hace un rato que has comido, te va a sentar mal—le reprochó, pero sabía que sería inútil se llevó una mano a la cara. Menos mal que Italia se quedaba esta noche con su hermano y España así era menos frustrante.  
  
—Está bien la verdad es que a mí también me ha entrado hambre—  
  
Los dos buscaron algún puesto barato, habían gastado bastante dinero en los puestos de premios, delante de ellos vieron uno de salchichas, patatas, cerveza y dulces. Los precios además eran baratos así que fueron donde los recibió el dependiente.  
  
Alemania miró al hombre disfrazado de payaso. Sus ropas eran muy coloridas, llevaba una peluca roja y un sombrero Tracht. Le llamó la atención que su cara, completamente pintada con colores alegres, había una lágrima pintada debajo del ojo derecho.  
  
—Disculpe ¿podría darnos unos perritos con patatas?—  
  
El payaso asintió con una sonrisa alegre y se puso manos a la obra.  
  
—¡Oiga y unas buenas jarras de cerveza!—exclamó el prusiano con el pulgar arriba, ante la exasperación y vergüenza de su hermano menor.  
  
El payaso parecía que se iba a partir de risa tapándose la boca.  
  
—Disculpe—dijo Ludwin avergonzado, pero el payaso negó con la cabeza y les entregó los pedidos. Alemania iba a pagarle pero el dependiente lo rechazó, cogió un cartel que ponía GRATIS.  
  
—Ah, muchas gracias entonces—Ludwin y Prusia se despidieron del payaso que agitó la mano de forma efusiva en señal de despedida.  
  
—Kesesese, qué payaso más amable. Hemos tenido suerte West nos ha salido todo gratis—dijo alegremente el prusiano.  
  
—Si aunque no ha hablado nada—  
  
—Será una actuación suya haciendo de payaso mudo, vamos West—  
  
Los dos tomaron su comida y bebidas y luego decidieron volver a casa.  
  
—¿Ves bruder? Nos lo hemos pasado bien—dijo Gilbert satisfecho.  
  
—Si esta vez tenías razón—  
  
—¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿cuando no he tenido razón?—  
  
—Mein gott, bruder a veces tu ego me saca de quicio—  
  
—¿De quicio? o asombrado por mí asombr...—Prusia de repente se callo y se llevó una mano a su cabeza tambaleándose un poco.  
  
—Prusia ¿te ocurre algo?—viendo como su hermano le costaba cada vez más caminar y se le caían las cosas lo sostuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de ayuda pero el lugar estaba desierto. Ludwin dio media vuelta para volver a la fiesta en busca de ayuda, pero la vista empezó a nublarsele y las piernas le pesaban cada vez más.  
  
—Aguanta bruder—Gilbert no contestó ya no caminaba y tenía los ojos cerrados—¡NO!—intentó ir más rápido pero ya apenas podía sostenerse en pie y mucho menos llevar a Prusia que era como peso plomo, Ludwin tropezó y se cayó al suelo con su hermano.  
  
Alemania se despertó e intentó levantarse pero para su sorpresa no podía, miró a su alrededor estaba atado con correas a una mesa de metal, no se veía mucho ya que en su mayoría la habitación estaba a oscuras.  
  
—¡West!—  
  
Alemania se volvió hacia la voz de Prusia y lo vio atado a una silla con un foco de luz sobre él, pero por suerte parecía ileso.  
  
—Gilbert ¿que diablos está pasando?—  
  
—Ni idea bruder pero hay que salir cuanto antes—Prusia intentó formar un plan para escapar cuando se congeló.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre Prusia?—Ludwin vio sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano.  
  
Ludwin miro en la dirección hacia donde estaba mirando Gilbert y se quedo sin aliento, a su lado había un hombre más concretamente un payaso.  
  
Alemania lo reconoció—Tu eres el payaso de antes, el del puesto—  
  
El payaso le sonrió pero a diferencia de la vez anterior fue una sonrisa siniestra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El misterioso payaso tortura de forma brutal a ambas naciones

—¿El payaso de antes? ¿que está pasando? ¡suéltanos!—Gilbert intentó desatarse, pero el payaso como un borrón pasó a toda velocidad hasta estar frente al prusiano y lo golpeó en el estómago, Gilbert vomitó.  
  
—¡Bruder! ¡déjalo en paz!—no pudo reprimir una punzada de miedo cuando el payaso se volvió lentamente hacia él y se acercó a él con una fría sonrisa.  
  
—¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO!—gritó el prusiano intentando llegar a ellos.  
  
El payaso se fue a un lado de la habitación y volvió con un objeto en la mano, para horror de Prusia y Alemania, era una taladradora el payaso con esa sádica sonrisa se acercó a Ludwin.  
  
—¡¡¡NO!!!¡¡¡LUDWIN!!!—  
  
Los gritos de Prusia fueron ahogados por los gritos de dolor de Alemania, el ruido de la taladradora y un asqueroso sonido de carne y sangre salpicando, el payaso le había taladrado un brazo y la sangre salia a borbotones.  
  
—¡¡¡WEST!!!—Gilbert intentó llegar a ellos pero inútil, el payaso en vez de ponerse delante de él que taparía a Alemania se colocó al otro lado de la mesa. _El bastardo lo hace para que no me pierda lo que le hace a mi hermano_ el prusiano lo miró con odio—¡Maldito cobarde da la cara!—lamentó decir eso y por una vez maldijo ser un bocazas, porque solo hizo que el payaso usara de nuevo la taladradora en su hermano, Ludwin gritó y el sonido le perforó el corazón al Gilbert.  
  
—¡Vale lo siento me equivoqué con lo que dije, perdona pero déjalo en paz!—exclamó en un intento de que no cayera más dolor sobre Alemania.  
  
El payaso se detuvo y se inclinó, mirando a Alemania al hombre le dolía todo, horrores y miró encima de él a ese horrible payaso que le sonreía y a pesar del dolor una realización se hizo paso en su mente nublada por el dolor.  
  
—Japón...—  
  
Gilbert miró a su hermano sin comprender pensando que estaba delirando.  
  
—Tu...fuiste el que...atacó...Japón—  
  
Un silencio se extendió, Prusia miró en shock a su hermano y al payaso ¿era el? ¿el que había secuestrado y torturado a Japón? Y entonces se dio cuenta que eso tenía sentido miró al payaso quién a su vez lo miró, una lenta y tortuosa sonrisa se formo en su cara, como una confirmación.  
  
—¡Tú lo atacaste bastardo!—le habría dicho más cosas pero el payaso siguió torturando a Alemania.  
  
Así pasó el tiempo Alemania fue torturado con una taladradora, a cuchilladas y siendo quemado con un mechero. Después el payaso cogió un bisturí y le hizo unas incisiones debajo de la clavícula, sacó unas especies de grandes agujas las puso en las incisiones que iban unidos a unos tubos, pequeños, que acababan en un tonel y que Prusia no había reparado antes.  
  
—¿Que pretendes? ¿qué le vas a hacer?—le preguntó alarmado.  
  
El payaso no dijo nada cogió unos catéteres más pequeños y los introdujo en la parte inferior de los brazos y los pies. Al igual que los otros los tubos iban al mismo tonel, Prusia miraba horrorizado como la sangre de Alemania dejaba su cuerpo e iba por los tubos hasta el tonel, también se dio cuanta que debajo del borde de la mesa había como unos embudos que habían recogido la sangre de las torturas anteriores y tenían también tubos en los extremos que iban al tonel.  
  
—¡Basta!, se desangrará—Prusia tenía ya lágrimas en sus ojos—Por favor para te lo suplico—olvidándose de su orgullo.  
  
A pesar de todo sus súplicas cayeron en saco roto y Alemania continuó desangrándose, cuando parecía que se iba a quedar sin ninguna gota, el payaso le retiró todos los catéteres. Luego cogió una bolsa de sangre para desconcierto del prusiano y con otro catéter se la puso en el dorso de la mano y le transfirió la sangre, después le tapó las heridas para evitar que perdiera sangre.  
  
Gilbert no entendía nada ¿para que lo desangraba y luego le hacía una transfusión y lo curaba? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el payaso cogió aquel tonel sin dificultad, arreglándoselas para no derramar nada y lo colocó delante de Prusia.  
  
Gilbert miraba el tonel con aprensión, un familiar olor a sangre salía de allí pero también otro que le sonaba mucho también, el payaso cogió una jarra de cristal y la hundió en el tonel cuando la sacó estaba lleno de un líquido rojizo pero también de ámbar y rezumaba espuma.  
  
Gilbert lo identificó—¿Cerveza? ¿mezclaste cerveza con la sangre de Alemania?—miro en shock al payaso que le sonreía, la rabia lo inundó, o como le encantaría borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe.  
  
De repente Prusia tenia la boca en la jarra, el payaso le había cogido la mandíbula con una mano y lo obligaba a beber con la otra, casi vomita por la mezcla horrible. Intentó zafarse pero aquel tipo tenía una fuerza descomunal y al final le obligó a beberlo todo, Prusia estaba vomitando y tosiendo a la vez.  
  
Cuando recuperó el aliento vio como el payaso nuevamente llenaba la jarra, Gilbert negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
  
—¡¡¡NO!!!, ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!—luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil, tenía una fuerza monstruosa y esta vez ayudado de un embudo le obligó a beber.  
  
Así fue durante un buen rato le obligó a beber todo el líquido, que en la mayoría lo vomitaba en parte por que no podía más, pero también por lo asqueroso que era, el payaso no escuchó sus súplicas y amenazas y continuó obligándolo a beber. En algún momento Gilbert se quedó sin sentido y cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba en la posición de su hermano en aquella mesa y su hermano en la silla.  
  
—¿West?—llamó a su hermano débilmente el alemán aunque todavía se veía mal empezó a despertarse miró a su alrededor desorientado hasta que reparó en Prusia.  
  
—¿Bruder?—el Prusiano asintió—¿Todavía estamos aquí?—  
  
—Ja, me temo que sí—el alemán cómo deseaba que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla.  
  
—¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?—  
  
—No lo sé—  
  
En ese momento el payaso apareció, puso un dedo ante los ojos de Ludwin y lo movió de un lado a otro, satisfecho de que el alemán estuviera lo suficientemente lúcido, se aproximó a Gilbert con la misma taladradora que utilizó en Alemania antes.  
  
Ha Prusia se le congeló la sangre en las venas ahora lo entendía, por eso curó a Alemania y le hizo esa transfusión. Quería que Alemania estuviera lo suficientemente bien y consciente para ver como torturaba a su hermano del mismo modo que había hecho con él.  
  
—¡¡¡PRUSIA NO!!!—Alemania intentaba forcejear con las ataduras pero estaba demasiado débil, le puso suficiente transfusión para que estuviera estable y despierto pero no lo suficientemente fuerte.  
  
El payaso encendió la taladradora y Prusia cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes.  
  
Nuevamente el ruido repugnante de la taladradora en la carne volvió a sonar y los gritos de dolor de un hermano, mientras el otro gritaba intentando salvarlo.  
  
Estaba amaneciendo y unos policías patrullaban en su coche, hacían la ronda rutinaria cuando terminaran esperaban ir a desayunar y descansar, llevaban toda la noche patrullando.  
  
—Anton mira hay algo en la fuente —el agente señaló hacia la fuente donde se veían unas figuras pero como aún estaba oscuro no se veía bien.  
  
El otro agente puso los ojos en blanco—¿En serio Christopher? Lo más seguro es que sean unos borrachos que estén durmiendo la mona en la fuente, anda vamos a despertarlos—  
  
Los dos agentes estacionaron el coche cerca y se acercaron con sus linternas e iluminaron la fuente ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que vieron, en la fuente había dos hombres atados espalda contra espalda llenando el agua de la fuente teñida de rojo por la sangre y con heridas horribles.  
  
Los dos se quedaron sin palabras ante ese cuadro macabro, les comprobaron el pulso, por suerte, aunque débil, aún tenían.  
  
—Anton llama a una ambulancia y a la central que envíen a la científica—dijo el policía serio. Era increíble que los dos aún estuvieran vivos.  
  
Con las luces y sirenas, no tardaron en despertarse los lugareños y dependientes de los puestos que se preparaban para a abrir sus negocios y desde luego no esperaban encontrarse con algo así.  
  
Una fuente llena de agua ensangrentada y dos hombres terriblemente maltrechos en ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante la falta de pruebas Arthur decide pedir ayuda.

**Aviso:Algunos de los personajes son inventados.**

El ataque a Alemania y Prusia sacudió a las naciones, con tres naciones agredidas de forma brutal, estaban asustados de quién sería el próximo.  
  
—Mon lapin, ¿no tienes ninguna pista? Se supone que eres el detective—  
  
—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo rana?—  
  
—No quiero darte prisa mon lapin pero los próximos prodigamos ser nosotros—  
  
Inglaterra lo miró con cansancio, en realidad el francés estaba asustado y preocupado, tres naciones habían sido secuestradas y torturadas de forma espantosa y no tenían pistas siquiera de cómo lo hacía para que no lo atraparan.  
  
—Sé que el tiempo apremia—se frotó los ojos agotado—Pero este tipo—señaló los informes de los ataques—Es muy listo no ha dejado ninguna huella y nadie lo ha visto, es como un fantasma—se levantó a prepararse una taza de té—Kiku ya puede hablar y ha contado lo que le pasó—los dos se estremecieron ante las cosas horribles que le pasaron a la nación japonesa.  
  
—Voy a ir al hospital a hablar con Ludwin y Gilbert—  
  
—Si es que están en condiciones de hablar—dijo el francés serio.  
  
—Si—  
  
Inglaterra y Francia fueron al hospital a ver a las naciones donde llevaban ingresados desde hacía días, llegaron a la habitación y vieron a Alemania y Prusia acostados en sus camas no les pasó desapercibidos como daban un respingo y los miraban alertas y con miedo como si fueran unos cervatillos.  
  
—Hola Francia, Inglaterra— dijo Ludwin más relajado, a su lado Gilbert se veía visiblemente aliviado.  
  
—¿Cómo estáis?—  
  
—¿Que cómo estamos? ¿en serio?—dijo con sarcasmo el prusiano—Fuimos secuestrados y torturados por un payaso demente y aterrador—sacudió la cabeza—Ahora odio los payasos, sin mencionar la cerveza no se si volveré a probar una después de lo que pasó—se estremeció—apuesto a que ese imbécil lo hizo aposta—  
  
—Lo siento no me puedo imaginar por lo que pasasteis—contestó el francés.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta las cuatro naciones vieron como entraban Feliciano y Romano, detrás de ellos estaba Japón el hombre tenía las manos vendadas aún pero sus heridas se habían curado mucho.  
  
—Vee, Alemania—Italia llorando abrazó a Alemania  
  
—Cuidado Italia-san no agraves sus heridas—Italia se apartó ante la advertencia de Kiku.  
  
—Y tú ¿que haces aquí Romano?—a todos les pareció extraño que el italiano conocido por su odio a los germanos estuviera aquí.  
  
—No os creáis que he venido por vosotros si no por mi estúpido fratello, no me fio de él en este estado acabaría siendo atropellado o secuestrado por ese loco—  
  
Ante su mención la atmósfera se volvió más sombría.  
  
—Alemania, Prusia sé que aún es muy reciente pero seria de gran ayuda si nos contarais todo lo que ocurrió—  
  
Las dos naciones no querían revivir todo eso pero hicieron caso omiso a su malestar y les contaron todo, el payaso en el puesto como de camino se sintieron mal y perdieron la consciencia y luego la tortura.  
  
—Ya veo—dijo Inglaterra impactado y con el estómago revuelto por el relato macabro de los dos—¿Algo más?—  
  
—Si ese maldito en cuanto acabó con nosotros nos puso unos sacos en la cabeza y nos dejó tirados en esa fuente—  
  
—El me obligó a beber el líquido y ver como torturaba a Prusia—concluyó Alemania en voz baja, los dos tenían pesadillas de lo ocurrido.  
  
Los de la habitación se quedaron sin habla con el relato de los hermanos.  
  
—Joder ese tipo está como una cabra—dijo Italia del Sur visiblemente asustado, a su lado Italia se pegaba a él temblando.  
  
—Una cosa Gilbert-san decías que era muy fuerte—  
  
—Y que lo digas era antinatural ¿por qué?—  
  
—Cuando me golpeó, uno solo de sus puñetazos me rompió varias costillas—  
  
—Espera yo sé de una alguien con semejante fuerza—dijo Inglaterra no quería creerlo pero tenia que ser él, todo coincidía—Cuando solo era un bebé levantaba bisontes y de adulto llevaba coches con una sola mano ya sabéis América —  
  
Las naciones miraron a Inglaterra con incredulidad y sorpresa.  
  
—¿Dices que quien hizo esto era Alfred?—preguntó Prusia  
  
—Si esa fuerza no la poseen muchos además según decís no dijo ni una palabra a ninguno de vosotros ¿verdad?—  
  
—No ahora que lo mencionas ninguna de las veces dijo nada—dijo el japonés  
  
—Nein a nosotros tampoco—  
  
—A lo mejor fue para que no le identificáramos si hablaba reconoceríamos su voz por muy disfrazado que esté, y ya ha ido a por tres de los que lo atacamos, si es de verdad Alfred entonces ha vuelto por venganza—  
  
Las naciones se quedaron pensativas ante lo revelado, Inglaterra y Francia no querían creerlo ¿Alfred les haría esto? Pero después de lo ha ocurrido y cómo estaba la última vez que lo vieron era lo más probable, había vuelto para ajustarle las cuentas a todos.  
  
Más tarde Inglaterra llamó por teléfono a China para contarle su descubrimiento, la reacción de la nación más vieja no se hizo esperar.  
  
 **¿Me estás diciendo que esto es obra de América aru?**  
  
—Piénsalo bien Yao ¿quién más se te ocurre?—  
  
 **Humm la verdad es que es muy probable, ese niño desaparece por años y vuelve para formar todo este revuelo desde luego.**  
  
—Sabes muy bien por qué China—  
  
 **Si ¿pero sabes? él no puede comportarse así ha habido otras naciones antes que él que fueron violadas, sí nosotros se lo hicimos pero él merecía aprender por la crisis. Tú de todos eres el que mejor lo sabía aru.**  
  
—Lo sé China pero ahora Alfred está fuera de control y es cuestión de tiempo que vaya a por los demás, será mejor que avises a Rusia—aunque pensándolo bien por muy furioso que estuviera Alfred no lo tendría tan fácil con el ruso.  
  
 **Esta bien será mejor que lo atrapéis antes de que más gente resulte herida aru.**  
  
Después de eso China colgó e Inglaterra decidió salir fuera y se sentó en el banco de su jardín oyendo a los pájaros y ver a las hadas volar y jugando. Estando en ese lugar lo calmaba siempre y despejaba sus preocupaciones respecto a América. Desde que desapareció lo había buscado incansablemente muerto de preocupación de que le habría pasado algo, había usado su magia e incluso le había pedido a sus amigas las hadas que lo buscaran pero no lo encontraron.  
  
Y ahora todo este incidente, se llenó de tristeza con todo lo sucedido entendía que en un principio América no estuviera bien después de lo ocurrido ¿pero no entendía que lo hicieron por su propio bien y el de los demás y madurara? Al parecer no y Arthur intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que lo que hicieron fue correcto.  
  
Se levantó a hacer una llamada a la única persona que podría ayudarlos. Hugh Campbell era un gran detective, extremadamente inteligente e intuitivo, había resuelto algunos de los casos más difíciles que Arthur vio en mucho tiempo. Su compañera Holly Foster lo ayudaba, tenía varios títulos entre ellos el de psicología y los dos colaboraban en resolver crímenes.  
  
 _Londres_.  
  
—Holly tenemos un nuevo caso así que deprisa tenemos que irnos—Hugh se colocó su chaqueta mientras la mujer lo miraba confundida.  
  
—¿Un nuevo caso? ¿de asesinato?—  
  
—En esta ocasión no es de homicidio me ha llamado un conocido que precisa mi ayuda, este caso no es como los demás, las victimas no son humanas—  
  
Holly Foster cada vez estaba más confundida con lo que decía.  
  
—Te lo explicaré en el camino vamos—  
  
  
—¿Y dices que el agresor nunca hablaba e iba disfrazado?—preguntó Hugh Campbell.  
  
—Sí he estado investigando pero no he encontrado nada—Inglaterra le tendió unas carpetas—aquí tienes los informes de los casos—  
  
Holly miraba el intercambio aún procesando todo, el caso iba sobre naciones torturadas y el que los había llamado era la personificación de Inglaterra, la mujer no sabía si estaba teniendo una alucinación. En el salón también estaban Rusia cuya sonrisa la inquietó, China sentado al lado del ruso aparentemente tranquilo y mirando su móvil, Francia que con una sonrisa coqueta le tendió una rosa y las italias. Eran los más nerviosos de la habitación uno de los hermanos el de pelo más oscuro se paseaba por la habitación e Italia sentado quien cuando vio las fotos soltó un ruido parecido a un llanto.  
  
—Bien yo y mi compañera lo investigaremos inmediatamente—Campbell cogió los informes, y se levantó junto a Foster.  
  
—Muchas gracias Campbell, una cosa más—  
  
—¿Si?—  
  
—Nosotros tenemos un posible sospechoso es la personificación de Estados Unidos Alfred F Jones—  
  
—¿Por que piensas eso?—preguntó curioso el detective.  
  
—Veras desde hace varios años América está desaparecido no encontramos ni una pista sobre su paradero, pensamos que podría ser él—  
  
—Es un comienzo, lo investigaremos pero no descartamos a nadie. Hasta pronto Arthur—se despidieron de los demás y fueron al coche.  
  
—Holly ¿que piensas de todo esto?—le entregó el informe a su compañera, Foster estudió las fotografías y los informes.  
  
—No sé que decirte en un principio tengo que mirar los informes—  
  
—Si pero hasta que no lo estudiemos bien no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas—  
  
—¿De que os conocéis tú e Inglaterra?—no tenía mucha ilusión de que le contara algo pero tenía mucha curiosidad.  
  
—Lo conocí en uno de los casos que trabajé en Londres, cuando me trasladaron de Edimburgo, desde entonces nos ponemos en contacto y hablamos sobre algún caso, este—señaló el informe que Holly tenía—Tiene que ser muy complicado para que Arthur me pida ayuda él es casi tan listo yo—  
  
La mujer lo miró sorprendida pero no dijeron más tenían un caso interesante entre manos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos detectives se ponen a investigar entre ellos el pasado de América.

Campbell y Foster se pusieron a trabajar mirando todos los informes fotografías de las víctimas y testimonios durante horas.  
  
—No sé que decirte Hugh pero el agresor parece tener mucha ira—la detective estudiaba los informes, ese nivel de brutalidad...la persona no estaba cuerda eso seguro.  
  
—Si pero algo no cuadra, sus crímenes son muy violentos pero quien los hace es muy inteligente y cuidadoso—Hugh no pudo evitar sentir algo de respeto por este hombre. No muchos lo dejarían en jaque a él o a Arthur—Mira Kiku Honda, le mutiló la boca y manos no solo lo hizo para torturarlo, si no para que no se comunicara con ellos y les diera pistas y que el agresor tuviera tiempo para ir a por los otros—  
  
—Sí además que el agresor sabía dónde se encontraban las víctimas y decían que tenía una fuerza antinatural que solo tenía América, todo apunta a él—  
  
  
—Si eso es lo que no me cuadra es demasiado fácil, Arthur no podía dar con el si fue lo bastante listo como para evadirlo hasta ahora, podría haber ocultado la fuerza que lo delataba, o no es él o bien es Alfred que quiere confundirnos más—  
  
La mujer se llevó una mano a la cara frustrada—No sé adonde ir—  
  
—Hablaremos con las naciones—  
  
—¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre Alfred? fuiste su amigo, ¿no?—  
  
El Lituano asintió, los dos detectives aprovechando una reunión fueron a hablar con algunas naciones entre ellas, Toris.  
  
—Si viví con él durante unos años, eramos muy amigos—sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos—Siempre fue muy amable y agradable, era ruidoso e hiperactivo pero buena persona y siempre dispuesto a ser el héroe—  
  
Foster sonrió al lituano y Hugh pensaba en lo que dijo.  
  
—¿Era?—  
  
La sonrisa del lituano cayó—Antes de que desapareciera cambió mucho no sé cómo decirlo era una cáscara de lo que fue, estaba tan triste y pálido en la última reunión en la que lo vi. No dijo ni una palabra y eso era muy raro ya que siempre reía, hablaba y gritaba, pero ahora no miraba a nadie y nos evitaba—  
  
—¿Evitaba a todo el mundo?—preguntó Campbell pensando en todo lo que le dijo.  
  
—No su hermano Cana...Can—  
  
—¿Canadá?—  
  
—Si se quedaba con él—  
  
—Veo que recuerda mucho de ese día aunque han pasado varios años—dijo Foster.  
  
—Si ¿cómo olvidarlo? fue la última vez que vi a Alfred y como dije su modo de comportarse no era normal—Lituania bajó la cabeza con tristeza—Bueno espero haberles sido de ayuda—  
  
—Lo ha sido gracias—  
  
Los dos se despidieron del lituano.  
  
A continuación hablaron con Claudine, Mónaco.  
  
—Gracias por atendernos—  
  
—No hay de qué si con eso puedo ayudar—  
  
—¿Podría decirnos cómo era América antes de que desapareciera? ¿cambió en algo?—  
  
La mujer parecía sorprendida por la pregunta pero lo meditó la verdad es que lo recordaba bien por que su comportamiento llamó la atención.  
  
—Si ahora que lo menciona estaba mucho más callado, con ojeras de que no hubiera dormido, no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con Inglaterra o mi hermano Francia—  
  
Eso captó el interés de Hugh—¿No les habló?—  
  
Mónaco negó con la cabeza—Si y eso que siempre estaba con ellos y con Japón, China, las italias, Alemania y su hermano pero en esa reunión ni los miró—hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo—Cuando desapareció todos lo buscamos pero cuando no pudimos encontrarlo todos ellos cambiaron Inglaterra y Francia estaban tristes sobre todo Francis, Canadá era su colonia y dejó de hablarle. Lo culpó de la desaparición de su hermano, yo animé a Francis y lo apoyé—  
  
—Ya veo ¿sois amantes tú y Luxemburgo?—  
  
Lo miró sorprendida—¿Cómo lo ha averiguado?—  
  
—Por que en la reunión me di cuenta que Luxemburgo en la comisura de su boca había un poco de lápiz labial el color coincide con el tuyo además de las miradas que os disteis antes—  
  
Claudine estaba asombrada—Wow si que eres un detective ¿no?—dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
—Es solo observar, en fin gracias por la información—  
  
—No hay de qué à bientôtà (hasta pronto)—  
  
—Adieu—Campbell se despidió y se volvió a Holly—Foster vamos a hablar con el hermano de América—  
  
—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver?—  
  
—Para eso vamos a preguntarle—los dos fueron a hablar con el canadiense.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?—preguntó dudosa a su compañero.  
  
—Sí me dieron la dirección—  
  
Los dos llegaron a una cabaña en el bosque, Holly iba a llamar pero Hugh la detuvo.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?—  
  
—Lo mejor es mirar sin que nos vean en la mayoría de las veces encontramos lo que buscamos así—  
  
—Eso es allanamiento de morada Hugh y es una nación—  
  
—No pasa nada si no se entera además hay que investigar un caso—El hombre rodeó la casa buscando algo con una reticente Holly detrás hasta que se detuvo en una ventana mirando a través de las cortinas—Mira—  
  
Dentro en el salón había un hombre rubio con un curioso rizo, vaqueros y una sudadera con una hoja de arce estampada delante. Sentado en el sofá mirando lo que parecía una fotografía, aunque no podían ver desde allí de quién era.  
  
—Holly ve a la puerta y dile quien eres y que vendré enseguida que estoy aparcando—  
  
La mujer lo miró confundida pero asintió ya acostumbrada a las acciones de Hugh.  
  
El hombre observó a Canadá, que aún estaba sentado hasta que sonó la puerta. El hombre se levantó guardo la fotografía en el cajón del escritorio y la cerró con llave.  
  
 _Bingo_ pensó Campbell con una sonrisa.  
  
Canadá abrió la puerta a una mujer rubia de ojos marrones, esta le sonrió  
  
—Hola disculpe por molestarle, soy la detective Holly Foster, yo y mi compañero Hugh Campbell asesoramos a la policía a resolver crímenes, él está aparcando en este momento yo me he adelantado mientras—  
  
Matthew frunció el ceño—Si y supongo que están por lo de esos ataques—  
  
Antes de que Foster contestara una mancha blanca se puso al lado de Canadá sobresaltándola.  
  
—¿Quien eres?—  
  
 _¿Ese oso ha hablado?_ Holly miraba aturdida al oso  
  
—Disculpe por el susto es inofensivo—  
  
—Ah, Foster veo que ya ha hablado con Canadá y su oso—los dos se volvieron al hombre que se acercó a ellos y les sonrió estrechándole la mano al rubio—Encantado mi compañera ya me ha presentado por mí, usted es Matthew Williams la personificación de Canadá—  
  
—Encantado—  
  
—¿Podemos hablar con usted solo un momento?—  
  
La nación dudó pero les dejó entrar, los dos se sentaron en el sofá mientras Matthew cerraba la puerta y se sentaba frente a ellos—En fin ¿de que quieren interrogarme?—  
  
—No somos la policía les asesoramos—  
  
—Lo mismo además sé que vinieron a petición de Inglaterra—los tres se quedaron en silencio.  
  
—Señor Williams hemos hablado con él y las víctimas, ellos creen que fue su hermano—  
  
Canadá se burló—Como siempre culpando a otro sin pruebas y sin razonar—  
  
—¿Que quiere decir?—preguntó Holly.  
  
—Nada pero acusan sin tener pruebas solidas además mi hermano lleva años desaparecido—  
  
—Matthew por lo que me han contado algunas naciones es que tu hermano antes de desaparecer estaba muy cambiado más deprimido—  
  
La nación los fulminó con la mirada—Esa época fue dura para todos sobre todo para Alfred así que si van a seguir difamando a mi hermano les pido que se vayan—la nación se levantó dando el mensaje de que habían acabado.  
  
—No pretendíamos difamar a nadie solo nos guiamos por las pistas—explicó la detective.  
  
—Pues esas pistas los guiaron mal, mi hermano no fue, el nunca haría algo así—  
  
—¿Y usted?—  
  
La nación se volvió a Hugh que lo observaba—Me han dicho que ya no se habla con ellos ni con los que fueron sus cuidadores y de América y que es hostil con ellos—  
  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que está ocurriendo, es cierto no me hablo con ninguno pero yo no los ataqué ahora si me disculpan—  
  
Los dos asintieron pero mientras Campbell caminaba hacia la puerta vio una foto en una estantería era de Canadá con un hombre muy parecido a él solo que tenía los ojos azules como el cielo y el pelo distinto y un mechón de pelo hacía arriba, tenía una gran sonrisa.  
  
—¿Es este su hermano?—  
  
—Si—Matthew miró la fotografía, la tristeza escrita en su cara.  
  
Con eso cerró la puerta dejando a los dos investigadores fuera.  
  
—Vamos—dijo Campbell con seriedad —Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer—


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las sospechas recaen sobre Canadá y ocurre halgo terrible.

—Angleterre ¿es eso lo que oíste?—Francia le preguntó al inglés, los dos junto las otras naciones estaban sentados en una de las habitaciones del edificio de reuniones fueron allí para que Arthur le contara lo que había descubierto.  
  
—Pues si, estos ataques tal vez no los haga Alfred o a lo mejor tiene un cómplice—  
  
Inglaterra se quedó mudo pensando en ello—No sé que decirte pero Campbell dijo que el agresor fue muy imprudente al mostrar su fuerza o lo hizo aposta para despistar—  
  
—Por mucho que quiera despistar no muchos tendrían esa fuerza, ¿da? ¿de qué le serviría? pero tengo entendido que Canadá tiene una fuerza comparable a la de su hermano—  
  
Francia lo miró sorprendido—¿Estas insinuando que es Canadá?—  
  
—¿Por que no? el bastardo del Maple nos odia desde lo ocurrido al bastardo de la hamburguesa seguro que uso su fuerza para desviar la atención a su hermano y el quedar impune—dijo furibundo Romano.  
  
—Esperad chicos no nos precipitemos puede que ni siquiera sea él, conozco a Matthew desde que era niño, él no haría algo así—dijo Inglaterra.  
  
—Tampoco os ha hablado en años ¿no?—Alemania lo miró fijamente—Se ha vuelto así con todos nosotros y hasta violento—  
  
—Pero Alemania aunque sea así no veo a Canadá haciendo eso—dijo el francés intentando que las sospechas no recayeran en Canadá.  
  
—Solo veo una solución chicos ir a ver a Canadá y hacerle unas preguntas—  
  
Francia miró a su amigo el prusiano con el ceño fruncido—¿Hacerles preguntas? Mon ami te conozco demasiado bien, crees que es Canadá y quieres vengarte.  
  
—¡¡¡Tú no estabas cuando mi hermano pequeño y yo fuimos torturados!!!—Prusia estaba furioso—Mientras ese cabrón nos torturaba no pudimos hacer nada, estábamos allí a su merced—  
  
—Pero no tienes pruebas Gilbert no sabemos si Canadá está implicado—intentó razonar Arthur.  
  
—Lo que no quieres es empeorar las cosas entre tú y Matthew ¿no?—dijo Japón.  
  
—Siento decirlo pero nada volverá a ser lo mismo entre vosotros dos al igual que con Alfred aru—dijo China.  
  
Francis y Arthur no sabían qué decir en fondo lo sabían pero se resistían, aún tenían la esperanza ingenua de volver con Canadá y América a pesar de que el primero no quisiera saber nada de ellos y América no hubiera sido visto en años.  
  
—Tranquilo solo le preguntaremos Arthur-san, lo único que queremos es que todo esto acabe—  
  
—Si no queréis venir no lo hagáis nosotros iremos—  
  
—Esperad—Francia e Inglaterra irían con ellos para asegurarse de que no le pasara a Canadá ya había sufrido bastante y no querían perderlo como a Alfred.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Canadá estiró los músculos de la espalda con cansancio y se dirigió a su coche, la reunión acabó y podía volver a casa a tomar un poco de Maple con Kumanji, Mientras abría su coche no se percató de la sombra detrás de él.  
  
Mientras en ese mismo momento.  
  
— Austria vamos a casa—Hungría se reía, junto a ella estaba Austria.  
  
—En serio estas reuniones son de lo más vulgares y una perdida de tiempo que podría aprovechar en mi piano—  
  
—Ya pero también te distraes anda vamos al coche—  
  
Los dos fueron al aparcamiento charlando.  
  
—Oye mira quién esta delante—  
  
Delante de ellos, a varios metros, estaba Canadá estirándose y volviéndose a abrir su coche.  
  
Austria lo miró pensativo—Ese es el hermano de América ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Ca...Como?—  
  
—No tonto era Canadá, vamos a ir a saludarlo—  
  
Fueron hacia él pero cuando iban a llamarlo un hombre encapuchado apareció detrás de Canadá y para horror de las dos naciones el encapuchado le disparó una pistola eléctrica a Canadá y a continuación le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Cuando lo vieron arrastrando a Canadá por los pies, llevándoselo fue cuando Hungría decidió interferir.  
  
—¡¡¡OYE TÚ!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTALO!!!—Elizabeta cogió su sartén y se lanzó hacia el desconocido la levantó para golpearlo en la cabeza pero el tipo alzó el brazo y paró el golpe y luego para sorpresa de los presentes desarmó a Hungría y le disparó la pistola eléctrica a Hungría.  
  
—¡¡¡Hungría!!!—el austriaco intento hacerle frente pero el otro le lanzó la sartén que le dio de lleno en la cara, después se fue de allí dejando a las tres naciones en el suelo.  
  
—Ay—Hungría se sentó y vio a las otras dos naciones en el suelo—Roderich despierta—La húngara lo sacudió hasta que este recuperó sus sentidos.  
  
—¿Que...? ¿qué acaba de pasar?—  
  
—Nos peleamos con un tipo que intentó secuestrar a Canadá—Elizabeta se apresuró a comprobar al canadiense—Menos mal no parece tener nada grave, Roderich busca ayuda—  
  
—Si—se puso a buscar ayuda, en la salida del aparcamiento se topó con Francia, Inglaterra y el resto del G8.  
  
—¡¡¡ALEMANIA!!!—  
  
—Hombre mira quien está aquí el aristócrata ¿que te pasa? ¿has visto a un fantasma o te has asustado por lo impresionante que soy?—  
  
Austria sin hacerle caso se volvió hacia los demás—¡Escuchad acabamos de luchar contra un tipo que intentó secuestrar a Canadá!—  
  
—¡Qué!—se apresuraron a seguir al austríaco.  
  
El sitio se lleno de ambulancias y policías y naciones, Campbell y Foster estaban hablando con la nación mientras un enfermero lo atendía.  
  
—No recuerdo nada solo que iba a abrir la puerta de mi coche y lo siguiente que sé es que me está atendiendo un enfermero—  
  
—Ajá— Campbell miró a Canadá no parecía que estuviera mintiendo.  
  
—No se preocupe si recuerda algo llámenos—le tendió una tarjeta a Matthew, la cogió y asintió  
  
—Descanse—cuando se iban fueron llamados de nuevo por Canadá—Perdone doctora pero ¿podrían decirles a los médicos que no quiero que ellos me vean?—señaló a Inglaterra, Francia y las otras naciones que se veían curiosas y preocupadas.  
  
—No se preocupe les informaré—  
  
Fueron a hablar con Hungría y Austria quienes les relataron todo.  
  
—Ese hombre no es humano me desarmó y dejó fuera de combate a Canadá y a Austria de un golpe—mientras la húngara lo relataba, el austríaco se ajustó las gafas maltrechas en la cara se le veía morada y negra, entre ceja y ceja, de donde recibió el impacto de la sartén.  
  
—Gracias por su declaración—los dos asesores se apresuraron a hablar con el jefe de seguridad del edificio.  
  
—¿Este sitio tiene cámaras de vigilancia?—ante el asentimiento del hombre le pidieron la cinta.  
  
Esa noche Hugh y Holly junto a las otras naciones vieron el vídeo, tal y como decían las tres víctimas Canadá fue a su coche y cuando Hungría y Austria fueron a hablarle, el canadiense fue atacado por un encapuchado para luego dejar inconscientes a los otros dos.  
  
—Tengo que reconocerlo tiene mucho mérito al dejar KO a Hungría—dijo el alemán.  
  
—Con el señorito vale ¿pero con esa tía?—el prusiano estaba hecho una furia por que aunque jamás lo admitiría se preocupaba por esos dos.  
  
—Vee primero Japón, luego vosotros y ahora esto—Italia estaba aterrado, todos lo miraron con pena esto era muy difícil para todos sobre todo para el sensible italiano.   
  
Hugh miraba atentamente las imágenes de vídeo pensativo cuando de repente paró la imagen.  
  
—Mirad allí él tuvo cuidado pero con la lucha se descuidó y se puede ver su rostro ¿lo veis? Japón, Alemania, Prusia vosotros fuisteis sus victimas ¿es el?—las naciones miraron la imagen, no se vía bien por las sombras y la capucha pero si se llegaba a ver el contorno de la cara.  
  
—Mein gott así que es él, su cara, su altura...yo diría que si es América—dijo Alemania.  
  
—Lo bueno es que es la primera imagen que tenemos de él lo malo es que no es muy buena pero esto en un principio descarta a Canadá—  
  
—¿Y no podría ser un cómplice da?—preguntó el ruso.  
  
—Han mirado en su ordenador y teléfono, no hay nada además cuando los tres fuisteis secuestrados él tenía coartada ahora si nos disculpan tenemos trabajo—  
  
Las naciones dejaron a los asesores.  
  
—Si Canadá no es ¿entonces es América? No muchos saben de esto—dijo Alemania.  
  
—Tiene que ser él y a lo mejor Canadá es su cómplice—  
  
—¿¡Pero es que no lo has visto!? ¡lo dejaron inconsciente y también habría sido secuestrado de no ser por Roderich e Elizabeta!—dijo enfadado Arthur.  
  
Las naciones siguieron discutiendo hasta que Alemania se hartó.  
  
—¡¡¡BASTA!!!—cuando se callaron continuó—Así no llegamos a nada si somos impacientes nunca lo solucionaremos y Canadá tiene coartada no hay ninguna prueba contra él—  
  
Inglaterra se calmó un poco antes hablar de nuevo—Mirad Campbell es el mejor detective que he conocido si alguien puede resolverlo es él, ahora lo mejor es irnos a casa—  
  
Los demás le hicieron caso y se fueron, los hermanos italianos se dirigieron a su coche.  
  
—Qué día más apestoso en serio y esos idiotas formando ese espectáculo—Romano furioso sacó sus llaves, a su lado estaba Italia muy asustado y temblando miraba hacia todos lados aterrado, ya era oscuro y el sitio estaba desierto.  
  
—Fratelo ¿no crees que deberíamos haber ido con Alemania y Prusia?—  
  
—¿Aguantar a esos macho patatas más? Ni hablar además ya los oíste. Recibieron una llamada de su jefe y no podemos ir con ellos—al ver a su hermano todavía asustado intentó calmarlo—Mira iremos a casa del bastardo de España estaremos seguros ¿vale?—viéndolo todavía no muy convencido sacó su arma.  
  
—Además si ese chiflado intenta algo probará de mis balas—el italiano sacó su pistola con una mirada presumida.  
  
Feliciano se calmó un poco, Lovino era brusco muchas veces pero en el fondo se preocupaba por él sonrió.  
  
—Vee tienes razón anda vamos a casa del hermano mayor España—los dos hermanos se metieron en su coche, Feliciano iba a encender el motor cuando miró a su hermano y se quedó congelado.  
  
Una persona estaba en la parte de atrás, llevaba una máscara con forma de calabaza de Halloween estaba encapuchado y llevaba guantes, le había tapado la boca con la mano a su hermano mientras que con la otra tenía un arma y apuntaba en el hombro izquierdo de Lovino.  
  
—¡¡¡FRATELO!!!—  
  
—Cállate y conduce Italia si no quieres que le pase nada a tu hermano—  
  
Tanto Italia como Romano se quedaron helados, esa voz...no la escuchaban desde hacía años y la última vez que la escucharon era rota y triste pero ahora era fría como el hielo y llena de veneno.  
  
—¿A...América...?—


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos Italianos están a merced del americano que les tiene preparado algo especial para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia, contiene escenas de tortura, gore, envenenamiento etc.

—Ahora Italia sé buen chico y conduce—al ver a la nación paralizada y aún conmocionada apretó la punta del cañón en el hombro de Romano—Vamos o si no tu hermano se pasará una buena temporada sin recoger tomates—

Feliciano por fin reaccionó y se apresuró a encender el motor, con eso los tres se pusieron en camino, Italia recibiendo instrucciones de América.

—Bueno así es mejor la cosa, por cierto Romano esa pistola con la que presumías antes ¿te importaría sacarla , vaciar el cargador y echar las balas por la ventanilla? Si no es molestia a no ser que te resistas y entonces la cosa podría ponerse muy fea—como para recalcarlo apretó más fuerte el cañón en su hombro.

Romano gruñó de dolor pero accedió—Vale pero no aprietes tanto—

Alfred lo hizo pero aun así mantenía la pistola en su hombro como advertencia, Romano a regañadientes se puso a sacar las balas ¿cómo nos había atrapado tan fácilmente el bastardo hamburguesa? parecía que estaba burlándose de ellos.

Abrió la ventanilla y echó las balas—Toma ya está ¿contento?—

—Gracias por una vez te portas como es debido—hizo caso omiso a la expresión irritada del italiano—Ahora ¿te importaría coger también el arma que tienes en el tobillo y hacer lo mismo?—

Romano estaba sorprendido _¿cómo sabe este bastardo que llevo otra en el tobillo?_

—Vamos Romano no tenemos todo el día—

Lovino sin más opción hizo lo mismo con el arma y lanzó las balas por la ventanilla.

—Ya está, no hay más armas—

—Bien ahora Feliciano sigue mis instrucciones—

Estuvieron un buen rato viajando ya era completamente de noche, no sabían a dónde los conducía pero cada vez había menos coches y gente hasta llegar a zonas rurales. Italia estaba tan aterrorizado que apenas podía concentrarse pero la vida de su fratelo estaba en peligro.

—Ve ¿qué vas a hacer con nosotros Alfred? ¿vas a matarnos y a enterrarnos por aquí?—

—¡Chigi no le des ideas imbécil!—le regañó Italia del Sur preocupado de dar ideas a ese demente.

El hombre se rió—¿Mataros? Nunca, tranquilos eso no está en mis planes pero ahora que lo pienso puede que acabéis deseándolo—

Italia soltó un gemido de terror, las lágrimas iban por sus mejillas, Romano estaba desesperado y discretamente cogió su móvil para enviar un mensaje pero para su sorpresa el móvil no daba señal.

—Ah, ah ni lo intentes Romano tanto tu móvil como el de tu hermano no funcionarán—luego les mostró un aparato negro más pequeño que la palma de su mano—Este aparatito hace interferencias en una determinada distancia de donde haya móviles, imposibilitándolos de enviar mensajes y llamadas—

Romano maldijo, el bastardo lo había previsto todo y aunque tenía miedo su ego y furia le pudieron .

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes bastardo? ¿con todo esto?—

—Ya lo verás Lovino—

—¡No me jodas! ¡estás loco!—Romano miró furioso aquella máscara sonriente de Halloween—¿Todo esto por algo que sucedió hace años? ¡deberías haber asumido tu castigo y ya está!—

Italia miraba aterrado a su hermano a veces era un bocazas pero esta vez se estaba pasando incluso él, Italia sabía que debía tener cuidado sobre todo con lo que les hizo a los demás.

—¿Castigo? ¿llamas a eso castigo Romano? Responde a una pregunta ¿cómo te sentirías si te hubiera pasado lo mismo siendo traicionado y atacado por aquellos que eran amigos tuyos? O peor ¿y si fuera España aquel que te crió y quieres tanto, uno de los que te violaran?—

Feliciano bajó la cabeza sintiéndose mal por aquello, no quiso hacerlo en realidad.

—¡Cállate, él nunca me haría eso!—aunque en el fondo no pudo evitar pensar en el dolor que debió sentir América y si estuviera en esa situación si España le hiciera eso...¡no! Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar el malestar en el pecho.

—¡Aquello fue un castigo! Pero tú nos secuestraste y torturaste—

—A mi no me parece un castigo eso fue crueldad y lo encontrasteis placentero no lo niegues—dijo con una voz tan fría que hizo estremecer a las dos naciones italianas—Ahora o te callas o volaré tu hombro—

Pero Romano estaba furioso—Que te jodan eres un hijo de pu...—no pudo decir más porque un disparo sonó en el interior del coche. La sangre empapó el salpicadero y lo cristales, Italia gritó horrorizado, salieron de la carretera hasta una cuneta y se detuvieron.

Italia miró a su Romano—¡Fratelo!—Lovino gritaba de dolor mientras se agarraba el hombro donde había recibido un disparo—¿Estás bien?—

—Se pondrá bien pero podría haberse evitado esto si mantuviera esa boca cerrada ¿no crees Romano? Un día acabarás peor que ahora si no controlas tu lengua—Alfred le pasó unos pañuelos a Feliciano—Tapona la herida no me interesa que se desmaye y se pierda lo que he preparado para vosotros—

Ante eso Lovino reaccionó miró a su hermano mientras le atendía la herida y con la boca le gesticuló una palabra en italiano _piste._

Feliciano lo miró aturdido ¿qué? Romano agarró el brazo de América que sostenía el arma.

—¡CORRE, IDIOTA!—

—Pero no quiero dejarte aquí—el italiano estaba con el corazón roto no podía dejarlo allí.

—¡Que corras! ¡yo estaré bien, vete!—

Italia con lágrimas en los ojos salió del coche a toda velocidad, tenia que buscar ayuda para su hermano. Corrió sin parar a pesar de que le ardían los pulmones y tropezó con una raíz cayó al suelo apresurándose a levantarse y seguir pero una voz detrás de él le puso los pelos de la nuca como escarpias, se volvió y allí estaba América.

—¿De verdad creías que podrías escapar Feliciano? Lo admito eso fue muy valiente viniendo de tu hermano pero se terminó—

Italia volvió a correr con la esperanza de despistarlo pero el otro no se rindió tampoco y lo siguió de cerca, Feliciano oyó un ruido como de olas y se dio cuenta de que la playa estaba cerca pero justo en ese momento América lo alcanzó. Desafortunadamente ambos salieron impulsados y rodaron colina abajo a una playa con piedras afiladas.

Italia gritó de dolor, algunas piedras lo hirieron pero intentó levantarse y salir, lo malo es que Alfred se recuperó enseguida y a pesar de estar herido fue a por Italia hasta que lo agarró del cuello.

—Tengo que reconocerlo pero de todos, vosotros dos sois los que más problemas me habéis dado—después de decir eso golpeó en la cabeza a Feliciano con una roca dejándolo inconsciente.

Italia se despertó en una habitación completamente blanca con el suelo de baldosas se tocó la cabeza con una mueca, cuando vio la sangre en ella lo recordó todo, la huida y la playa. Intentó moverse pero estaba fuertemente atado a una silla, miró a su alrededor y vio a su hermano al otro lado de la habitación que empezaba despertarse también.

—¡Hermano estás bien!—dijo lleno de alegría pero contuvo grito al ver bien a Lovino.

A su vez Romano se despertó con un dolor terrible en el cuerpo ahora lo recordaba el bastardo hamburguesa le disparó en el hombro, miró la habitación y en frente suya estaba Italia atado a una silla.

—¡Feliciano!—fue hacia delante pero algo se lo impidió sintió un tirón que lo lanzó hacia atrás además de un dolor lacerante en su espalda y brazos—¡¿Qué demonios?!—miró detrás suya y sus ojos se abrieron de horror, incrustados a la carne de su espalda y brazos había unos anzuelos que estaban atados por unos hilos a una especie de losa de metal.

—¡¿QUE ES ESTO!? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LOS QUITE!—gritó intentando quitárselos pero cuanto más se movía más se incrustaban los anzuelos a su carne.

—¡Fratelo!—Italia lloraba desesperado por ir a junto a su hermano, pero era inútil.

—Yo que tú no seguiría así solo lo agravarás—

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a Alfred que en esta ocasión llevaba una mascara sin expresión sólo con agujeros para los ojos y la boca.

—¡América por favor para esto te lo ruego!—

—Lo siento Italia pero este es vuestro **castigo** —

—Alfred lo siento se que lo digo ahora pero es verdad siempre me sentí mal por lo que hice yo no quería hacerlo, en serio—lo que dijo Italia era genuino siempre se sintió culpable y muchas veces se preguntó si lo que hicieron fue lo correcto o la solución.

—Italia de todos tú eres al que menos odio, pero eso no basta podrías haberte negado si no querías, impedirlo, haber escuchado a tu conciencia, pero ahora es tarde—

Mientras hablaba su voz ya no era fría o siniestra sino que se torno tan triste que a pesar de todo tanto Italia e incluso Romano sintieron una punzada en el pecho.

—Pero en fin ya de que sirve hablar de eso—a continuación salió de la habitación y volvió poco después con una gran olla humeante que puso en una mesa frente a Italia, el italiano miró el interior con temor, sólo para descubrir que son espaguetis a la boloñesa.

—Bon Appetit espero que no te importe si no me ha quedado bien del todo, la cocina no es lo mio—viendo la mirada desconfiada de Feliciano suspiró y negó con la cabeza—No es nada te aseguro que no tiene partes de carne humana en los espaguetis, ahora come o se te va a enfriar—le dio un tenedor y una servilleta—Y no intentes nada con ese tenedor o tu hermano sufrirá más, ahora come. Creía que a los italianos os encantaba la pasta y tú no parabas de pedirla en las reuniones—

Italia sin más opción decide comer los espaguetis, estaban buenos aunque tenían demasiada sal y algo que no reconocía, cuando terminó América recogió la olla y se la llevo junto a la mesa luego volvió con un cronómetro que puso en marcha.

—¿Qué es eso?—peguntó Romano.

—Es la cuenta atrás, Romano tienes treinta minutos para salvar a tu hermano antes de que muera envenenado—

—¡¿QUE?!—

—Oh ¿no os lo dije?—de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño tubo de vidrio no más largo que su meñique—Verás cuando preparaba los espaguetis le eché algo más—volvió a meter el recipiente en el bolsillo—Veras este veneno tarda un tiempo en hacer efecto si no tomas el antídoto a tiempo morirás y de una forma que no es agradable—

—¡Cabrón!—Lovino quiso lanzarse contra él pero los anzuelos se lo impidieron, tirando de su carne y gritó de dolor

—Tranquilo Lovino tu hermano puede salvarse pero eso depende de ti—Cogió otro recipiente de cristal que contenía un líquido y se lo dio a Romano—Tienes menos de treinta minutos para llevar el antídoto y salvar a tu hermano pero para ello tendrás que ir hasta él y dárselo, eso si puedes arrastrar esa losa de metal llevándola con unos anzuelos clavados en ti y soportar el dolor—

Romano lo fulminó con la mirada pero aún así decidido a salvar a su hermano. Empezó a ir hacía Italia pero a medida que avanzaba arrastraba la losa tirada por los ganchos en su carne, Lovino dejó tras de si un rastro de sangre, el disparo de antes y esto lo dejaron muy débil.

Italia miraba cómo su hermano desesperadamente intentaba llegar a él y sintiendo una gran agonía, miró espantado como uno de los anzuelos no podía más la tensión y la carne se desgarraba.

—¡Hermano para!—desesperado intentó liberarse hasta que se puso a toser, se dio cuenta de que era sangre _no._

Lovino vio a su hermano vomitar sangre y sus ojos se abrieron, trató de llegar a él, casi lo conseguía no le quedaba mucho.

—Feliciano aguanta...—Romano se tambaleó estaba sangrando mucho y cada vez le costaba más avanzar hasta caer al suelo, pero tenía que hacerlo...

Feliciano vio como su hermano prácticamente se arrastraba intentando llegar a él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no eran lágrimas lo que salían sino sangre, también le salía por la nariz y oídos.

Romano casi había llegado a él pero estaba en el suelo y no podía alcanzarlo, en el camino los anzuelos habían desgarrado en varios lugares de su espalda y brazos, vio a Feliciano sangrado por los ojos, la nariz y los oídos.

—Itali...a—

En ese momento apareció Alfred miró a los dos hermanos aunque Lovino no podía ver su expresión tras la máscara, América se acercó a Lovino y le cogió el antídoto.

—¡Espera! ¡aún tengo tiempo!—dijo el italiano intentando recuperar el frasco.

Alfred no le presto atención se acercó a Italia, destapó el frasco y vertió el antídoto en la boca de Feliciano haciéndole tragar.

Lovino miraba sorprendido—¿Por qué?—

—Como dije antes no me interesa que muráis y si hice esto fue para castigarte a ti y a tu hermano para que supierais lo que es creer que vas a perder un hermano—luego se volvió hacia Lovino y le puso un paño en la boca—Tranquilo cuando despertéis estaréis libres—

Lovino cerró los ojos por la droga y agotado de esta pesadilla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell empieza darse cuenta de cosas sobre las naciones y que les están ocultando algo.

Campbell y Foster estaban en la sala de espera del hospital tras enterarse de los ataques a los hermanos italianos. Fueron allí a hablar con ellos, Italia y Romano fueron encontrados en el campo de tomates de España. Antonio había estado muy preocupado por que los dos italianos no habían vuelto y fue a buscarlos ayudado de Austria y Hungría. Estuvieron toda la noche sin poder encontrarlos y a la mañana siguiente fue a sus tomates y los encontró a los dos atados y en lamentable estado.  
  
El horrorizado español llamó a urgencias y a la policía enseguida, y aquí estaban todos el español todavía afectado, a su lado Bélgica intentando darle ánimos y Holanda, aunque estaba prohibido fumar en un hospital, daba caladas a su pipa. Y Austria y Hungría sentados en un sofá con los rostros blancos llenos de angustia que sentían.  
  
—Esto es culpa mía—dijo Elizabeta.  
  
Los de la sala se volvieron hacia ella—¿Por que dices eso?—  
  
—Lo teníamos, podríamos haberlo atrapado en ese aparcamiento pero se escapó—  
  
Roderich le pasó un brazo por los hombros—No fue tu culpa no pudimos pararlo hiciste lo que pudiste—  
  
—Yo tengo la culpa si hubiera acompañado a Lovi y a Feli los habría protegido—dijo el español abatido.  
  
—Tampoco es tu culpa Mon ami—dijo Francia—No lo podías prever—  
  
—Lo que hay que hacer es detener a ese individuo—dijo Austria  
  
—Austria tiene razón—dijo Inglaterra—Hay que pararle los pies a ese tipo, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos—  
  
En ese momento apareció un médico, se volvieron a él expectantes.  
  
—Se pondrán bien aunque tendrán que estar en reposo—los de la sala suspiraron aliviados, pero en doctor tenía una mirada sombría—Los dos han sido torturados, el señor Lovino es el que peor está ha perdido mucha sangre, tiene una herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo, la espalda y la parte de atrás de los brazos desgarrados.  
  
España tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que Bélgica—¿Y Feliciano? ¿cómo está?—  
  
—El señor Vargas fue envenenado pero afortunadamente le dieron el antídoto a tiempo aparte tiene una contusión en la cabeza y algunas heridas pero por lo demás está bien—  
  
—Gracias doctor— dijo Japón en voz baja.  
  
La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Alemania perdió la calma algo impropio de él, golpeó la pared con el puño donde dejó una grieta.  
  
—¡Ese maldito, juro que lo pagará!—  
  
—Tranquilízate Ludwin—dijo Austria con tono calmado pero con un deje de ira en él.  
  
—Sé que se deben sentir mal con esto pero debemos hablar con los hermanos—dijo Hugh.  
  
—Bien—Hungría se fue a levantar pero Hugh la detuvo—Me gustaría hablar con ellos a solas tanta gente los agobiará, luego pueden hablar con ellos. Las naciones parecía que se negarían pero al final asintieron el asesor les dio las gracias y se metió en la habitación.  
  
Los hermanos estaban metidos en la misma cama, Feliciano de algún modo había podido salir y poner su gotero al lado de la cama de su hermano los dos estaban acurrucados el uno junto al otro.  
  
—Ejem—los hermanos se volvieron, Romano con su habitual ceño fruncido e Italia le dio una cansada sonrisa—Siento molestarlos pero es imperativo que me contéis lo que os pasó—  
  
Las italias al principio no querían pero le relataron lo que pudieron, al final Campbell los estudió mientras pensaba en lo que le dijeron.  
  
—Así que está confirmado es América—  
  
Las dos naciones asintieron.  
  
—¿Alguna idea de por qué hace todo esto?—vio como las naciones se ponían tensas y bajaban los ojos no queriendo mirarlo.  
  
—No lo sabemos con seguridad—  
  
—Bien os dejo si os acordáis de algo más llamadme—les dio su tarjeta y salió de la habitación, fue recibido por su compañera y las otras naciones.  
  
—¿Qué te han dicho?—  
  
Campbell les dio un resumen de lo que le dijeron—Podéis esperar al informe o esperar a que os lo digan ellos aunque como están ahora no creo que lo hayan contado todo—miró a las naciones—¿Por qué creéis que América haría todo esto?—  
  
Hungría frunció el ceño, pensativa—Ahora que lo recuerdo antes de que desapareciera América, hubo una crisis económica y algunas naciones lo culparon—  
  
—¿Quienes?—  
  
—Algunos y sobre todo ellos—señaló a Inglaterra y demás naciones que parecían que los habían atrapado robando.  
  
—Bueno es cierto que le acusamos todos perdimos mucho dinero incluido América—  
  
—A lo mejor por eso América se fue, se enajenó y volvió para vengarse—dijo el austriaco poniéndose bien las gafas sin notar la atmósfera tensa que se extendía.  
  
—Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos—Hugh y Holly se despidieron y fueron a la salida, cuando llegaron a la calle se volvió hacia Holly, a ella esa mirada no le gustaba nada cuando estaba así significaba que tenía una idea y no era algo bueno.  
  
— Holly aquí no nos lo están diciendo todo ¿no te has dado cuenta?—  
  
—La verdad es que sí la forma en que actúan—recordando a las naciones y su comportamiento.  
  
—No solo eso cuando fui a hablar con los dos hermanos descubrí algo que tenían en común con las otras víctimas—  
  
—¿El qué?—  
  
—Tenían una venda en la frente y el pecho, cuando me acerqué a ellos para darles mi tarjeta pude vérselas a los dos, además esos italianos son los que peor mienten—  
  
Foster lo pensó—Las otras víctimas también tenían una venda en el pecho y la frente—  
  
—Todos ellos pero lo ocultaron y en los informes también, está claro que hay algo que no quieren que se entere nadie así que tengo una idea las otras naciones no dejaran que veamos esas heridas pero los Italianos sí—  
  
La mujer lo miró con los ojos como platos—¿Quiere que...?—  
  
—Si esta noche te disfrazarás de enfermera les pongas un sedante a los dos para que no se den cuenta de nada y mires lo que hay. Haz fotos también, se han tomado muchas molestias para ocultarlo así que es algo importante—  
  
—Está bien pero si descubrimos algo en contra de Arthur él es tu país y si hubiera algo sobre él y las otras naciones...—  
  
—Es mi país pero ante todo busco la verdad y tengo mucho interés en saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí—  
  
Foster asintió—Lo haré—  
  
—Y Holly ni una palabra a las naciones no podemos fiarnos de ellos solo les contaremos lo necesario—  
  
Asintió de acuerdo.  
  
Esa noche Holly vestida de enfermera y con una mascarilla fue a la habitación, algunas naciones como Alemania, España, Hungría y Austria se quedaron. Estaban dormidos en la sala de espera Elizabeta acurrucada sobre Austria.  
  
  
Discretamente pasó por delante de ellos y entró a la habitación donde encontró a los hermanos dormidos en la cama, se acercó a ellos y los sedó. Después cuando estuvo segura de que el sedante hizo efecto procedió a quitarles las vendas del pecho y la frente.  
  
Cuando las quitó por completo y vio las heridas sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa, se apresuró a sacar su móvil y les hizo fotos. Les volvió a colocar las vendas y se fue, Foster llegó a la salida del hospital donde esperaba Campbell.  
  
—¿Y qué has visto?—  
  
Se limitó a tenderle el móvil con las fotos Campbell lo cogió y las miró, levantó la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido.  
  
—Ya veo, si los demás se enteraran sería algo muy grave—  
  
Debido a los incidentes todas las naciones estaban paranoicas y asustadas sobre todo el G8 excepto Rusia que se sentía preparado para el americano.  
  
—Parece que ese americano no aprendió nada ese día, tendré que enseñárselo cuando lo vea—Rusia se encontraba en su invernadero algo indispensable ya que en su país el tiempo hacía prácticamente imposible que plantara los girasoles.  
  
Ivan tarareaba una música popular de su país mientras regaba los girasoles y les hablaba cariñosamente, la verdad es que no tenía miedo. Lo único malo es que su hermana Bielorrusia al enterarse de los ataques se empeñó en seguirlo a todas partes para protegerlo incluso al baño, se estremeció.  
  
Era la única pega, tener a su aterradora hermanita pegada a él todo el día y además no podía visitar a China, sabiendo lo celosa que era solo podía imaginarse lo que podría, pasar cuchillos he instrumentos de cocina chocando a vida y muerte.  
  
Terminó de atender las flores cuando vio algo extraño, un girasol en el suelo a Rusia le pareció extraño el nunca dejaría uno de sus girasoles allí. Recogió la flor y frunció el ceño, el tallo estaba cortado aunque no recordaba haber cogido ninguna flor. No le dio más importancia seguramente la cortó sin darse cuenta cuando estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y como estaba ya cortada la pondría en un jarrón para su despacho.  
  
El girasol olía bien acercó su gran nariz a la flor para olerla pero después su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, Rusia se tambaleó e intentó llegar a casa pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó en la nieve.  
  
Mientras los investigadores revisaban los informes sin parar por si se les había perdido algo.  
  
—No encuentro nada Hugh—  
  
—Es solo cuestión de paciencia y observar las pistas de otro modo—suspiró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en jaque no sabía que buscar pero había algo mientras bebía el té vio un informe que le llamó la atención, lo leyó y algo hizo clic en su mente.  
  
—¡Eso es!—  
  
—¿Que pasa?—  
  
—Mira este informe de la científica, el coche de los Vargas fue quemado a poca distancia de donde ellos fueron encontrados—  
  
—¿Si y qué?—preguntó confundida.  
  
—¿Por qué el quemaría el coche a poca distancia de donde vivía España? eso es como encender una hoguera y decir que está allí y no creo que tuviera un vehículo preparado debió irse a pie—  
  
—Es muy arriesgado—  
  
—Este hombre se ha tomado muchas molestias en no dejar pistas es meticuloso ¿pero por que en esta ocasión es distinto?—  
  
—No lo sé algo no salió como planeaba—  
  
—En los otros casos no cometió errores excepto el de Canadá y este a no ser para ...—se levantó y salió a toda velocidad de la casa. Foster intrigada lo siguió fueron a ver a Italia que estaba con España y Romano.  
  
—Vee, hola—  
  
—Hola Italia quiero preguntarte algo ¿te acuerdas dónde está la playa donde te caíste cuando intentaste escapar?—  
  
El italiano frunció el ceño—Estoy casi seguro que sé donde es pero tengo que estar allí—  
  
—No pasa nada te llevaremos—  
  
—¿Qué?¿ estás loco? ¡salir después de lo que pasó! ¡Alfred puede estar al acecho!—  
  
—No te preocupes podemos protegerle y España puede acompañarnos ¿verdad?—  
  
—Por supuesto—el español estaba tan confundido como los demás.  
  
Fueron en coche y recorrieron la misma ruta que hicieron durante el secuestro.  
  
—Bien ahora que estamos en camino ¿se puede saber por que demonios nos llevas allí?—Lovino ya había perdido su paciencia y hacer esa ruta le trajo malos recuerdos.  
  
—Por que en esa playa es posible que encontremos una pista—  
  
—¿Una pista? ¿qué pista?—  
  
—Cuando revisé los informes leí vuestros testimonios Feliciano tú escapaste del coche y él te persiguió, los dos rodasteis por una colina hasta una playa con piedras afiladas es posible que se le cayera algo o se hiriera también dejando sangre—  
  
Se quedaron en sorprendidos ante esa revelación.  
  
—Podríamos tener su ADN o alguna otra pista—  
  
Lovino resopló—Si bueno ¿y qué? es el bastardo hamburguesa y todas las naciones tenemos nuestro ADN en la base por si nos pasa algo y sepan quienes somos—  
  
—Ya pero es mejor salir de dudas—  
  
Siguieron el camino hasta que Italia los paró.  
  
—Vee, es allí—pararon el coche hasta una cuneta cuya vaya de madera estaba destrozada—Aquí es donde nos paramos cuando escapé—  
  
Salieron del coche y fueron por un campo, Feliciano estaba seguro de que era por aquí aunque era oscuro aquella vez, después de un rato se empezó a oír el ruido de las olas.  
  
—Esta es la colina—  
  
Bajaron con cuidado hasta llegar a la playa, allí había piedras afiladas.  
  
—Desde luego si se cayeron aquí tuvieron que dejar sangre pero no veo ni rastro—dijo Foster.  
  
—No se ¿tal vez no sea este el lugar?—España miraba por la playa.  
  
—Volved al coche si queréis Holly y yo buscaremos, de todos modos esto puede llevar tiempo—  
  
Las tres naciones se fueron mientras ambos buscaban por la playa.  
  
—Mira bien Foster puede haber algo—Hugh buscó entre las piedras pero no encontró nada de sangre, de cerca vio una roca metió la mano debajo y sacó una piedra manchada de sangre recientemente.  
  
Sonrió y le mostró la piedra a Foster que la metió en una bolsa precintada.  
  
—Vamos hay que volver se estarán impacientando y no les digas nada de lo que hemos encontrado—  
  
—Está bien—  
  
Volvieron al coche donde los esperaban los tres, Romano e Italia estaban asustados pensando que los habían matado y España sonriendo.  
  
—Bueno ¿encontrasteis algo?—  
  
—Me temo que no—  
  
—¿Veis? era una pérdida de tiempo—refunfuñó Romano.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> América saca su ira y venganza sobre las dos naciones.

Rusia se despertó y miró a su alrededor, era una habitación oscura se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos a una pared se levantó aún confundido en un momento estaba en su invernadero oliendo girasoles y después aquí.  
  
Ivan lo comprendió todo y la ira lo inundó aunque no lo aparentaba tenía esa sonrisa infantil y un aura púrpura lo rodeaba haciendo que la habitación fuera más inquietante.  
  
—Kol, Kol, Kol, sé que estás aquí América no sigas ocultándote—  
  
—Tranquilo no es mi intención Rusia—apareció no intimidado en absoluto por la mirada de Rusia.  
  
El ruso se volvió de donde provenía la voz y lo vio allí a América, la nación llevaba una sudadera negra junto unos vaqueros oscuros y una máscara de un girasol sonriente.  
  
—Bonita máscara América—  
  
—Gracias la escogí pensando en ti porque esta máscara puede ser el último girasol que tus ojos llegaran a ver—  
  
Rusia sonrió—¿Vas a matarme? ¿no le dijiste a Italia y Romano que no es lo que quieres?—  
  
—Y no es lo que quiero la muerte en mi opinión es algo demasiado dulce y vosotros no os lo merecéis sobre todo tú, basura—su voz estaba tan llena de odio que Iván podía notarlo con claridad.  
  
—Si no es eso ¿entonces vas a sacarme los ojos?—  
  
—No Rusia quiero que conserves tus ojos para que por una vez los abras a la realidad de lo que has hecho—  
  
 _Él no puede hacerme nada_ pensó Rusia—¿Oh en serio? no me digas que aún estás furioso con lo que pasó es cierto te violamos pero era la crisis y estuvimos de acuerdo—  
  
—Sí pero créeme algún día lamentareis lo que hicisteis ese día, puede que tardéis un poco más en daros cuenta por vuestra terquedad y conciencias olvidadas pero os arrepentiréis tú incluido—  
  
—¿De veras lo crees? puede que hayas aterrorizado a los demás América pero a mí no tortúrame, mutílame si es lo que quieres—Rusia pensó que así enfurecería pero para su sorpresa se reía, una risa sin alegría.  
  
—Rusia ¿en serio crees que no sé que eso no tendrá ningún efecto en ti? debes de ser más ingenuo de lo que creía—América se acercó a Rusia lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca le dijo con voz calmada—Sé muy bien que eso no surtirá efecto en ti a diferencia de esos idiotas, con la historia de mierda que has tenido—  
  
—¿Entonces que vas a hacer?—  
  
—La verdad es que tú fuiste de los más complicados ¿cómo hago sufrir a una nación que ya ha sufrido de todo? no lo sabía pero decidí observarte y ver si tenías algún punto débil y lo descubrí—sacó un girasol y la observó—Uno de ellos es obviamente el girasol siempre has tenido debilidad por estas flores con eso caíste en mi trampa—  
  
Se sintió satisfecho cuando vio la sonrisa de Iván flaquear—Y luego me di cuenta de que siempre estás solo, todos te tienen miedo y la verdad hacen bien porque detrás de esa sonrisa tuya hay un ser despreciable que todos incluso tus queridas hermanas rechazarían—  
  
Iván lo fulminó con la mirada aunque aún tenía su sonrisa.  
  
—Sabes a ti no te gusta ni el frío ni estar solo es lo que más temes por eso aprecias a las pocas personas que te quieren y no te temen las atesoras esos serían Ucrania, Bielorrusia y China ¿me equivoco?—  
  
La sonrisa del ruso se fue por completo se abalanzó sobre él pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.  
  
—¡Suéltame! ¡América cobarde!—  
  
—¿Cobarde cuando tú y lo demás cometisteis ese crimen? eso tampoco fue valiente era de cobardes—  
  
Alfred sacó un mando y le dio a un botón, al instante la habitación se llenó de una débil luz azulada Rusia se dio cuenta de que provenía de una gran pantalla que estaba en la pared y que no había reparado antes. El hombre pulsó unos botones y para sorpresa de Rusia aparecieron unas fotos de él y China besándose en el parque y otros cogidos de la mano y mirándose con afecto.  
  
—Sé muy bien lo que hay entre Yao y tú lleváis en esta relación en secreto...¿cuánto? ¿cinco años?—  
  
—Tú...si le haces algo te golpearé tan fuerte con mi grifo que no te reconocerá ni tu hermano—aquel comentario pareció afectarlo porque se puso rígido y lo siguiente que supo Rusia es que le había atizado con su propio grifo en el estómago.  
  
—Tú eres el que acabará golpeado por su grifo si no te comportas— lanzó el grifo al otro lado de la habitación—¿Por dónde íbamos? a si tranquilo Rusia como dije yo no mato a nadie—hizo una pausa antes de continuar—¿Sabes? en el fondo, muy en el fondo me das pena. Ser odiado y temido por todos además ¿qué pasaría si China te traicionara como a los demás? ¿si también te evitara? ¿y hasta qué te mintiera o te tuviera miedo?—  
  
—China no es así no es como los demás—dijo Rusia convencido.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿y esto que es?— volvió a presionar los botones del mando y nuevas fotos salieron, solo que esta vez muy distintas a las de antes, eran de China besándose con alguien pero no era Rusia sino Yong Soo.  
  
Por una vez en su vida Rusia se quedó en blanco  
  
Las fotos eran de China y Corea del Sur besándose, caminando juntos con sus brazos enredados y en un pícnic dándose de comer mutuamente.  
  
—Vaya parece que Yao ha estado jugando a dos bandos ¿sabes? no te enfades con el pobre Yong al igual que tú no tenía ni idea de que China está en una relación con otra persona—  
  
Iván sacudió la cabeza en la negación, esas imágenes eran falsas Yao no le haría eso y no con ese mocoso de Corea del Sur.  
  
—Mientes esas imágenes son falsas las has trucado para confundirme—  
  
—No son falsas Rusia y si no me crees cuando salgas investiga por tu cuenta a ver que sucede—  
  
—¡No!—dijo el ruso cuya seguridad se había desvanecido y estaba entrando en una pequeña crisis—¡Mientes, es falso!—  
  
De nuevo le dio al mando y esta vez era un vídeo de China en la calle parado y mirando su reloj como si esperara a alguien mientras guardó un colgante con forma de girasol en el bolsillo, de repente se vio abrazado desde atrás por un sonriente Corea del Sur. Los dos se besaron antes de irse cogidos de la mano.  
  
Rusia sintió que su corazón se hundía, ese colgante se lo regaló a China en su último aniversario.  
  
—Lo siento por ti Rusia pero mírale el lado bueno ahora lo sabes ¿y quién sabe cuanto tiempo más habrían seguido así las cosas?—  
  
—¡NO!, ¡ESTO ES UN MONTAJE!—Rusia había perdido toda calma tiraba de las cadenas desesperado y negándose a ver la realidad en la pantalla, desesperado por que no fuera verdad.  
  
—Me temo que no pero mientras te recuperas de esta sorpresa te voy a traer la otra—apagó la pantalla y se fue, al poco tiempo volvió con dos figuras tambaleantes y sacos sobre sus cabezas, una llevaba un mono azul con blusa blanca y la otra un vestido azul oscuro.  
  
A Rusia se le heló la sangre en las venas como si en general de invierno hubiera soplado sobre ellas, empezó a tirar desesperado de las cadenas para llegar a ellas.  
  
—Ah veo que lo has adivinado, pues es cierto son ellas—quitó los sacos de sus cabezas y eran Ucrania y Bielorrusia ambas desorientadas—Tranquilo no les hice nada solo las drogué para que no opusieran resistencia sobre todo ella—señaló a Natalia—No fue difícil engañarlas usé tu teléfono para atraerlas y Bielorrusia en su afán de estar contigo y protegerte cayó en la trampa—  
  
Rusia estaba hecho una furia—¡COMO LES HAGAS ALGO HARÉ DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO, LO JURO!—  
  
—No estás en posición de amenazas Rusia sobre todo cuando tengo las vidas de tus hermanas en mis manos y hablando de eso—sacó dos jeringuillas y una se la clavó en el cuello a Natalia y la otra a Yekaterina.  
  
Iván gritó, ya no actuaba de forma racional sino como un animal salvaje, sus hermanas cayeron al suelo retorciéndose como si buscara aire hasta que se quedaron inmóviles.  
  
Cogió a las dos hermanas y se las dio a Rusia quien desesperado comprobó el pulso pero no había nada, el grito de Rusia perforaba los tímpanos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró mientras acunaba a sus hermanas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como el otro salía de la habitación.  
  
Caminó hasta llegar a una habitación la encendió y en la pantalla vio a una persona tumbada boca arriba e inmovilizada y sobre su frente caía una gota cada pocos segundos, observó el vídeo y sonrió.  
  
—China qué irónico ser atormentado por tus propias torturas—antes de eso lo había encerrado en una caja con ratas, los gritos de la nación eran dignos de recordar.  
  
—Aunque aún no he acabado contigo—fue a un ordenador y envió un correo electrónico a Corea del Sur con las fotografías y un vídeo de China y Rusia—Me pregunto cómo se tomará esto tu otro amante aunque viendo a Rusia me lo puedo imaginar—  
  
China estaba tumbado y completamente inmovilizado, había recibido un mensaje de Rusia diciéndole que se reuniera con él y cuando fue a su casa se lo encontró inconsciente en la nieve, mientras China lo atendía lo golpearon desde atrás y se quedó inconsciente.  
  
Cuando despertó estaba en una caja donde un hombre con máscara de panda (que más tarde se daría cuenta de que era América) le echaba ratas en la caja, había gritado y suplicado pero nada, las ratas lo mordieron y arañaron en todas partes. Cuando creía que se lo comerían vivo Alfred apareció de nuevo y lo sacó de allí lo agarró del pelo y lo llevó a rastras hasta una habitación donde había un aparato que Yao conocía, la gota china, intentó zafarse pero el americano le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.  
  
Lo ató al dispositivo y activo un aparato que cada pocos segundos soltaba una gota de agua, después se marchó de allí haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de China, apagó la luz en la habitación y lo dejó completamente solo allí y a oscuras.  
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Yao allí pero para él fue una eternidad ni siquiera podía refugiarse en el sueño por culpa de la gota que no lo dejaba en paz. Estaba agobiado y cada vez más angustiado pero aquella habitación lo asfixiaba y la gota lo estaba volviendo loco además de que ya empezaba a dolerle como si cada gota fuera un martillazo.  
  
—¡POR FAVOR AMÉRICA SACAME!—  
  
China gritó perdiendo toda calma y compostura, queriendo reunirse con su familia y Corea del Sur, pero mientras eso sucedía alguien lo observaba a través de los vídeos sonriendo sádicamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los investigadores encuentran pistas importantes, y Rusia tiene que enfrentar a la verdad.

—Bueno ¿has encontrado algo Eduard?—preguntó Hugh.  
  
Estonia negó con la cabeza sin salir de su asombro—Este tipo es muy bueno no puedo encontrarlo—  
  
—Me lo imaginaba tenía que serlo si es capaz de colarse en los archivos de seguridad y cámaras e impedir que lo encontremos y hallemos una pista—Campbell había llamado al estonio, por que había oído de él que era muy buen hacker y con la electrónica, la nación se puso en ello enseguida durante horas.  
  
—¿Pero podrás rastrearlo?—  
  
—Si aunque me llevará un tiempo—el estonio cogió sus cosas y guardó el ordenador—Me iré a mi casa y lo investigaré con todo mi equipo, les avisaré en cuanto lo tenga—  
  
—Gracias Estonia y no le digas esto a nadie ni siquiera a Rusia es poco probable pero si fallaras en encontrarlo no creo que los demás te culparan pero él sería otra historia—  
  
Los ojos de Estonia se ampliaron con miedo y asintió frenéticamente—No se preocupe por mi parte nadie sabrá esto—luego se despidió de ellos y se fue.  
  
—¿No cree que es un poco cruel hacer eso?—  
  
—Piénsalo Holly así ninguna de las naciones se enterará y por consiguiente el agresor, que estoy seguro de que los tiene muy bien vigilados a todos y cuanto menos sepan los demás mejor—se sentó en el sofá—Además no me interesa que las naciones se enteren, nos ocultan este secreto y no creo que quieran que lo descubramos usé el miedo de Estonia para que no dijera nada pero lo que dije es cierto ¿quién sabe lo que Rusia le haría si fallaba?—Hugh negó con la cabeza—Si Ivan los tratara mejor en vez de usar el miedo no le pasaría estas cosas al final un día le traerá una desgracia si es que no le ha traído ya—  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Foster lo cogió—¿Si?—sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que oía—Si enseguida vamos para allá—  
  
Campbell miró a su compañera—¿Qué ocurre?—  
  
—Ha habido otros ataques esta vez a Rusia y China—  
  
El hospital estaba lleno de naciones las naciones asiáticas Hong Kong, Tailandia, Corea del Sur, Japón así como muchas otras esperaban ansiosos, China y Rusia fueron encontrados inconscientes en una playa por unos surfistas.  
  
—¿Cómo se encuentran? —preguntó Foster.  
  
—Me temo que los dos aún siguen inconscientes, el señor Braginski solo recibió unos golpes pero está en estado de shock—  
  
Las naciones se quedaron sorprendidas aquello era todo un mérito si habían conseguido dejar así al ruso.  
  
Hong Kong miraba alrededor—¿Dónde están sus hermanas? Tendrían que estar aquí—  
  
Eso los extrañó, Bielorrusia estaría aquí la primera si se enteraba de que su hermano estaba ingresado y lo mismo Ucrania.  
  
—Intenta encontrarlas Hong Kong—dijo Taiwan preocupada.  
  
Campbell y Foster miraban el intercambio, el médico dijo que el que peor estaba al menos físicamente era China pero aún no tenía los informes de sus lesiones.  
  
—Vámonos si no están despiertos no podemos hacer nada volveremos cuando despierten—entraron en el ascensor —¿Holly han llegado ya los resultados de ADN?—  
  
—No, tardarán días aunque les dije que lo hicieran más pronto posible—  
  
Cuando encontraron esa pequeña piedra con la sangre la llevaron a un laboratorio que lo dirigía un amigo de Foster, les dijo que les llamaría para los resultados.  
  
—Hay que darse prisa es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a hacerlo—  
  
Esa noche Rusia se despertó ¿dónde estaba? Lo recordó en un hospital lo trajeron aquí junto a China después de lo que ocurrió las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mataría a ese bastardo americano aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.  
  
Se levantó, cómo le gustaría tomar vodka, salió al pasillo donde vio a Corea del Sur en la máquina de café. Recordando aquellas fotos que América le mostró decidió averiguar de si era verdad así que siguió al coreano.  
  
Yong Soo entró en la habitación de China y se sentó al lado de su cama, Yao hace un buen rato que había despertado y les dio el testimonio a las autoridades, también le informaron del estado de Rusia algo que lo sorprendió.  
  
 _A este paso ira a por todos, jamás debimos de ir a por América ese día en ese momento._ Corea carraspeó y Yao se volvió hacia él.  
  
—¿Si? ¿pasa algo?—vio como Yong Soo tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, serio, deprimido y abatido algo impropio de la nación.  
  
—Oye cariño ¿qué te ocurre? Estoy bien... —  
  
—¿Cariño? ¿le dices lo mismo a Rusia?—  
  
China se quedó sin aliento—¿Qué estás diciendo?—  
  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero aniki hace unos días me llegó un correo anónimo diciendo que sabía de lo mío contigo pero que yo no sabía toda la historia, en el mensaje había fotos de ti y Rusia besándoos y un vídeo en el que le decías te quiero—  
  
China sintió que estaba cayendo por un precipicio no, no, no, por favor, Alfred debió de enviar esas imágenes a Corea.  
  
Cuando Corea con lágrimas en los ojos iba a irse Yao lo cogió de la mano—¡Espera aru no es lo que parece!—  
  
  
—¿Y qué es lo que parece?—le dijo furioso—¿Qué has estado viéndote a mis espaldas con ese ruso?—  
  
—¡No por favor Corea yo te quiero a ti no a Rusia! ¡lo juro!—dijo China con lágrimas en los ojos—Por favor déjame explicártelo—  
  
La nación lo miró con desconfianza pero se sentó de nuevo China respiró hondo antes de hablar—Verás Ivan y yo empezamos a salir mucho antes que tú y saliéramos por que nos sentíamos solos pero Rusia me quiere pero yo no, para mí él es un amigo y entonces empecé a salir contigo—China hizo una pausa y lo miró—Intenté decírtelo muchas veces pero me daba miedo que me rechazaras y me dejaras—  
  
—Si es verdad ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a Rusia?—  
  
—Por que tú sabes cómo es, si se entera de lo nuestro me da miedo a cómo reaccionaria he querido muchas veces romper con él pero me asusta cómo se lo tomaría a lo mejor iría a por ti creyendo que tú le robaste a su novio no podía arriesgarme y no se lo dije—  
  
—He hiciste bien ¿da?—  
  
Las dos naciones asiáticas se volvieron al ruso que estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa escalofriante.  
  
—Escúchame Rusia—dijo China intentando calmar al ruso.  
  
—Cuando fui secuestrado por América me mostró fotos de ti y Corea además de un vídeo, yo no quería creérmelo pero parece que era verdad ¿no? todo este tiempo te creí—  
  
—Ivan salíamos para no sentirnos solos pero tú decidiste pensar así—  
  
—¡NO!—rugió se abalanzó sobre Yao agarrándolo de los hombros—¡YO CREÍA QUE HABÍA ALGO MÁS!—empezó a zarandearlo violentamente.  
  
—¡Rusia para! ¡me estás haciendo daño aru!—  
  
Pero Rusia no escuchaba estaba tan histérico con todo lo que había pasado que su mente se había cerrado pero Corea le golpeó la cabeza con un jarrón haciendo que soltara a China. Las dos naciones intentaron parar a Rusia, Yong Soo llamó pidiendo ayuda, no tardaron en venir enfermeros y médicos que sedaron al ruso y lo pusieron en una cama con correas.  
  
Maldición si ha podido con Rusia. Inglaterra y Francia ya se pueden dar por perdidos.  
  
Bielorrusia y Ucrania se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra en un sofá las dos estaban completamente inmóviles ni siquiera parpadeaban pero lo veían y oían todo, percibían lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no podían mover ni un dedo.  
  
—Perdonad si os pongo en esta situación pero no he tenido opción, os he puesto una droga paralizante, los efectos se irán en unas horas—Natalia y Yekaterina vieron a un hombre enmascarado que cogía una silla y se sentaba frente a ellas—Al principio no quería secuestraros pero estabais tan empeñadas, sobre todo tú Bielorrusia, en quedaros al lado de Rusia que no tuve otra opción—las dos no podían hablar ni moverse pero sus ojos lo decían todo Ucrania lloraba y Bielorrusia tenía una mirada que habría aterrorizado hasta a Rusia, pero el hombre no se vio afectado en absoluto, cosa que desconcertó a la Bielorusa.  
  
—Pero ahora que lo pienso es mejor, así puedo mostraros cómo es vuestro hermano en realidad—ante la mención de su hermano Natalia tenía una mirada amenazadora—Tranquila Natalia tu hermano está bien de hecho está más ileso que China—Las dos mujeres lo miraron desconcertadas y les explicó—Veréis lo secuestré el mismo día que a Rusia y a Ivan le he hecho creer que estáis muertas—  
  
Hizo una pausa para que las naciones asimilaran lo que les dijo—Tranquilas no os voy a hacer nada ni mataros, pero era mi forma de castigar a Rusia después de lo que hizo—  
  
Ucrania y Bielorrusia no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba ¿qué hizo su hermano?  
  
—Será mejor que os lo muestre, una imagen vale más que mil palabras—se apartó quitando la silla y encendió un televisor que había allí, al principio no salió nada pero luego apareció un vídeo en él aparecía el G8 y lo que le estaban haciendo a América era...  
  
Ucrania miró horrorizada cómo su hermano y las otras naciones violaban y humillaban brutalmente a América que les suplicaba que paraban pero no escuchaban y seguían, incluso Bielorrusia miraba esto con espanto y blanca como la tiza, no quería creer que su amado hermano hiciera esto pero el vídeo siguió como burlándose de ellas.  
  
Mientras las dos naciones observaban el vídeo con asco y horror el hombre abrió la puerta pero antes de irse se volvió hacia ellas.  
  
—Siento si os obligo a ver esto pero teníais que saberlo—era verdad las dos eran inocentes y sentía remordimientos pero cuando se llevó a Rusia tuvo que llevárselas también y decidió aprovechar para mostrarles la verdad aunque fuera dolorosa.  
  
—Lo siento mucho—murmuró.  
  
—Campbell han llegado los resultados del laboratorio—la doctora le entregó el sobre a Hugh quien lo abrió y empezó a leerlos. Sus ojos se ensancharon miró a Foster y se los entregó la mujer, a medida que leía más sorprendida parecía.  
  
—No puede ser—  
  
Hugh no perdió el tiempo hizo una llamada en su móvil—¿Hola si, entonces tienes la dirección?—anotó algo en un papel y dio las gracias.  
  
—Hugh ¿qué está pasando aquí? cada vez lo entiendo menos—  
  
—Yo tampoco Holly es como otra pieza de un rompecabezas pero creo que ya sé cómo juntaras, empezando por esto—dijo levantando el papel.  
  
—¿Una dirección?¿adónde?—  
  
—A un pueblo de Canadá creo que tengo una pista de América—


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los investigadores hayan pistas mientras Francia r Inglaterra son los siguientes.

Campbell y su compañera, después de coger un avión y un coche, se encontraban en el pueblo caminando por las calles, el lugar parecía un sitio agradable con casas familiares.  
  
—Hugh ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?—  
  
—Si completamente investigué y encontré que este es el sitio—  
  
—¿Y adónde vamos?—  
  
—A la casa del antiguo jefe de policía, ellos siempre se enteran de lo que pasa en estos pueblos—  
  
Se acercaron a una casa, Campbell llamo a la puerta. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que abrió un anciano con barba blanca y ojos azules.  
  
—¿Si?—  
  
—Perdone la molestia señor pero usted fue el antiguo jefe de policía del pueblo ¿el señor William Scott?—  
  
—Así es—el hombre miró a los dos con desconfianza.  
  
—Perdone que le molestemos pero soy Hugh Campbell y mi compañera Foster somos asesores de la policía y veníamos a preguntarle por estas personas—le tendió unas fotos que eran de Canadá y su hermano América, el anciano tenía un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.  
  
—Si los recuerdo—  
  
—¿Podríamos hablar con usted? es para preguntarle sobre ellos—William los dejo entrar y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.  
  
—Me acuerdo de ellos—dijo mientras observaba las fotos—Vivieron aquí un tiempo—señaló la foto de América—Jake Allen y su hermano Matthew—  
  
—¿Puede decirnos cómo eran?—  
  
—Eran amables aunque discretos y no hablaban mucho sobre todo Jake—señaló a América—Pero se llevaban bien con la gente.  
  
—¿Algo en particular?—  
  
—Sí, no hablaban mucho de su pasado decían que eran huérfanos y vivían aquí pero Matthew se iba a menudo por viajes de negocios.  
  
—Veo lo recuerda todo—  
  
—Sí ¿cómo olvidarlo? este es un pueblo pequeño y sobre todo por lo que pasó—  
  
Hugh lo miró interesado—¿Qué pasó?—  
  
William le dio una mirada triste—Algo que conmocionó al pueblo—  
  
—¡Vamos Holly!—  
  
Los dos asesores fueron a toda velocidad al aeropuerto—¿Has conseguido contactar con Inglaterra o Francia?—  
  
—No, pero he llamado a las otras naciones me han dicho que cuando se enteraron de lo de Rusia y China los dos se ocultaron—  
  
—¡Él va a por ellos, los reservó para el final!—  
  
Francia estaba en una habitación de hotel bebiendo de una botella de vino, desde que se enteró de lo que pasó con Iván y Yao se fue de su casa y se registró en el hotel con un nombre falso. Se llevó la mano al pelo, sabía que tendría que plantarle cara a América pero el miedo lo paralizaba. Fue cruel pero era por el bien de todos y tampoco podía negar que se pasaron pero pensó que todo se resolvería y América los perdonaría. Era obvio que no, Alfred había perdido la razón y ahora estaba detrás de él e Inglaterra.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta y Francia tenía un arma lista.  
  
—¿Si?—  
  
—Perdone el servicio de habitaciones pidió la cena ¿no?—la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado.  
  
Francis suspiró aliviado era cierto, abrió la puerta para permitirle entrar, la mujer llevaba un gran carro que tenía vino, Coq au vin y Salade niçoise.  
  
—Ahh, una buena cena y traída por una hermosa mujer—  
  
La mujer le sonrió, era alta tenía el uniforme del hotel una lustrosa cabellera negra, los labios pintados de un suave color rosa y hermosos ojos oscuros, le tendió una rosa roja.  
  
—¿Para mí? merci beaucoup, normalmente soy yo quien le da rosas a las bellas damas—Francis cogió la rosa y la olió pero sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello—¿Qué?—Francia cayó al suelo mientras veía a la mujer sostener una jeringa y supo que había caído en la trampa.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Inglaterra suspiró, fuera había una tormenta muy fea, el cielo se iluminó por un rayo, las hadas y demás criaturas mágicas estaban inquietas como si percibieran que algo estaba mal en la atmósfera.  
  
—¿Alguna novedad?—les preguntó a sus amigos mágicos.  
  
—Nada Arthur, no hay nadie en los alrededores y tampoco en la casa—  
  
—Bien gracias—Inglaterra se sentó en el sillón bebiendo whisky, no debía beber si quería estar alerta pero tenía que calmar sus nervios.  
  
Sabía que lo que le hicieron a Alfred fue despreciable pero solo lo hizo por la nación más joven, que fuera más responsable, ahora América venía a por él pero intentaría detenerlo y hacerle entrar en razón.  
  
En el fondo se alegró de saber de América, aunque horribles estos ataques, eran las primeras noticias de él en todos estos años. Había estado terriblemente preocupado por él, además con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por América no solo era amistad o amor de hermanos, sino algo más.  
  
El inglés suspiró sí estaba enamorado del americano ¿y qué hizo él? Herir al pobre chico, pero la crisis se había agravado y la ira lo consumió no fue lo más ético que hicieron para un castigo, la violación se lo habían hecho a otras naciones incluido él y había seguido adelante.  
  
 _Pero él confiaba en ti,_ te quería Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos atraparía a Alfred y le buscarían ayuda. Podría llevar un tiempo pero mejoraría, se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse.  
  
¡CRAS! El sonido de cristales rotos venía del piso de arriba Arthur cogió una pistola y se apresuró escaleras arriba seguido de Flying Mint Bunny, se acercó con cautela a las habitaciones. Afuera se oía el ruido del viento y la lluvia.  
  
—¿Hola? ¿Alfred eres tú?—nadie respondió y el Inglés más nervioso se paró frente a la habitación de invitados respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, pero no había nadie.  
  
Revisó todas las demás habitaciones y la biblioteca sin encontrar nada, el último lugar que le quedaba era su habitación. Entró y nada parecía fuera de lugar excepto una rama en el suelo y cristales rotos, miró la ventana rota, la rama debió de romperse y chocar contra la ventana, de hay provenía el ruido de antes.  
  
—Voy a tener que ir a por la escoba y recogedor—Inglaterra fue hacia la puerta cuando algo le llamó la atención en su mesilla de noche.  
  
Arthur se acercó y lo cogió, era una figura de madera de un soldado con bigote y parecía pintado a mano. Las manos de Inglaterra empezaron a temblar este muñeco... no lo había visto desde hacía años, miro a su alrededor pero para su sorpresa Flying Mint Bunny no se veía por ningún lado.  
  
—¿Flying? ¿estás hay?—miró por la habitación, no vio a nadie decidió ir al salón apresuradamente pero cuando llegaba a las escaleras alguien le dio un empujón haciendo que el inglés rodara escaleras abajo. Arthur dolorido levantó la vista y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. En lo alto de las escaleras con una máscara de lobo era América.  
  
Inglaterra estaba confundido ¿cómo había entrado? las hadas que estaban vigilando la zona le habrían avisado y puso un hechizo para que nadie entrara, América bajó tranquilamente las escaleras. Arthur intentó levantarse pero un dolor agudo le recorrió el tobillo se lo había torcido, cuando estuvo al lado de Inglaterra se arrodilló y recogió el muñeco que le hizo Inglaterra hace tanto tiempo, lo miró y lo destrozó con su fuerza antinatural.  
  
Inglaterra sintió que el corazón se rompía en astillas al igual que la figura de madera.  
  
—Alfred...—no pudo terminar la frase porque el otro le cogió del cuello de la camisa levantándolo hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo y estrellándolo contra la pared.  
  
—De Alfred nada, no tienes ningún derecho a decir ese nombre—después de decir eso golpeó a Inglaterra hasta dejarlo inconsciente.


End file.
